Falling Feathers
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves..rest of summary inside.
1. New Home I'm Here

_**A/N:**_

_**I must apologize before you read, this is my first Twilight fanfic and it may not be good as others, but I guess you can just yell at me for my mistakes on anything to everything. Also sorry for such a short first chapter (if this counts as short). Well enjoy :)**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Prologue- **_**Avira**_

_New Home I'm Here_

I look over at the six foot tall figure running beside me a triumphent smile curled his cut lips, his skin was pale ivory just like mine making the scars on his neck and arms very noticeable. He held in his hand my arm since I was much much slower than him and also much weaker than him, I am only five feet tall and look as if I'm anerexic with my abnormally skinny stature. Unlike my brother I am not covered in scars, well at least they aren't made by the ones hunting us down. Our hair is much the same color except for the extremely pale streaks of blonde in mine, other than that our hair is both raven black.

His hair is cropped short, while mine is long and straight reaching all the way down to my waist. My brother, Bomani, says I look oddly close to an anime girl which I do not understand. Sure I have the sort of eyes that look all big and soft with shimmering silver being the color in them but that doesn't explain a thing, and sure I have aabnormally long hair as well. In the middle of my thoughts I used my free hand to brush my beins from in front of my eyes only to find we are heading to a house.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

Bomani did not speak until he kicked the front door of the one story house open. "We are in a house outside of a small town on a reservation called La Push."

"This house?" I asked.

"I bought a week ago online." he stated.

The front room, the room we stood in was large with smooth wooden flooring and an old fashioned brick firplace over to the left. A doorway revealed a white tiled room with counters and a back door, the doorway was across the room from the front door. The kitchen? I guessed. Looking to the left of the doorway I spot a hallway I try to walk toward it but Bomani is still holding my arm tightly in his iron grip.

"We have no things you will sleep on the floor of your room." Bomani rumbled.

I nodded once. "May I go pick my room?"

"Wash up and come with me into the town. I must find a job if we are to live here." he then released my arm.

"Okay." is all I said.

Turns out the hallway lead to two square rooms each with beige carpeting but with different colored walls, I ended up picking the one with white walls it also happened to be the one with glass doors that lead out back. The forest that surrounded our house was easily seen from here so I most deffeniantly had to have this room. Unlike my brother, who uses his ability for selfishness I use my ability to help or at least stop him even the slightest bit. I shuddered when I remembered where my first injury came from, a scar going from behind my ear down my jaw and around my neck. The scar was thin but still stung terribly even after six years when I got it.

I shook my head, getting rid of that memory from the front of my mind and looked over at the closet door which stood two feet from the glass door. If I ever buy any new clothing I will hang them up in my closet; I pulled off my black ballet shoes and dropped them. Then after my torn dirty socks were in them I exited my room and into the light blue walled hallway, there was a bathroom right across from my room that was the one I entered and turned on the shower. I closed the door and slipped out of my slightly torn black skinny jeans and dark gray shirt before stepping into the hot running water. My shower was not very long, no shampoo or conditioner or even body wahs and all, so as soon as my tired muscles were no longer stiff but relaxed I stepped out and got re-dressed.

When I stepped out of the shower and returned to my room, Bomani was there he was shaking in anger which emmediatly had me on my knees eyes wide with fright. He only shook so badly was when he was so pissed off and angry was when...

"They found us already?" I squeaked.

His head whipped around revealing the firey red pools that were his eyes. "No," he hissed. "But I sense shape shifters here in the area, they most likely will give us away."

"We could change our names." I suggested. "If we ever run into them."

"That's...actually a good idea." his shaking stopped but I could still see his red eyes had shifted from human to animal eyes. "Avira, we are no longer the Shades. We are now Reel and Mesi Luv."

Now with me being known as Mesi and Bomani being known as Reel we exited our house and began the walk toward the town by using a path in the woods. I smiled slightly as we passed every single tree and plant noticing how each plant twitched slightly toward me as I passed. They wanted me to stay and talk to them, plants never liked to be thought as nothing and because I'm here they can sense I will treat them as friends instead of nothing like everyone else does. It is an odd ability but it is mine, it is also not very strong but I treat it wisely and make sure everyone and everything is okay when I use it.

"Mesi, you will find the grocery store and buy fruit with the few dollars you have." Bomani said.

I looked away from the plants and turned to him. "I only have five dollars, only enough for maby a few apples or grapes nothing much. Where will you be going?"

"I will be going to the cafe' in search of a job." he replied.

By then I could smell the gasoline from the cars driving by in the small town, I wrinkled my nose in distaste to the smell being used to the smell of plants and all. "Okay, shall we meet back near the cliffs?"

"Yes. No talking to anyone." he growled in a dangerous sounding voice the last part.

Again I nodded and with that we walked the rest of the way to town in silence. I had my usual bored expression on my face as we emerged from the trees and onto sand, while Bomani had his usual emotionless expression on his face. We parted ways as soon as we left the beach and forest and stepped onto the concrete sidewalk. I truthfully had no clue where I was going so I ended up spending thirty minutes walking around at random before I found the store. The store was not that big but still was good enough for such a small town, not sure how I didn't find it sooner than later. I shrugged and entered through the sliding electric doors, then out of my greatest boredom I headed down an aisle which on the other side was the open area where the fruit was located. Red, green, and yellow apples were stacked up neatly in aslight pyramids, next to piles of green pairs. Well the pairs didn't look quite healthy so I grabbed two plastic bags full of four apples each, thankfully the apples were only fifty cents each so when I left the store I still had fifty cents left since taxs took fifty cents away as well as the four dollars the apples cost.

"Have a nice day." the woman that checked me out called nicely to me as I left.

I nodded once in her direction before leaving without a word. She was very pretty with that dark quilete skin tone and long black hair, though she did seem to have three nasty scars down one side of her face. Which had me wondering where she had gotten them. I have scars, though only one is visible but mine were from my brother. Where were hers from?

"That mystery will have to be ignored." I told myself under my breath.

Outside the cloudy day had become a rainy day so as I was walking everyone seemed to have umbrellas or at least rain ponchos, except me. I shrugged off the odd stares some people gave me as if I was crazy for just casually walking in this wet wheather. In truth everyone is crazy in their own crazy ways. I held the plastic grocery bag in one hand and played with a strand of my long hair in the other. The rain steadily grew heavier on my walk down the sidewalk toward the beach and cliffs, where my brother and I would meet up.

_How long does looking for a job take anyways?_ I wondered nearing the beach.


	2. Eyes Say It All

__**A/N:**

**MusicIsAlwaysThere- Thanks for the review it means a lot and thanks I am happy that you like my fanfic. Yes I will be continueing it just so it can be read, and so that we all can find out what happens to Avira later on. ;)**

**Well anyways thanks for the review, story alerts, and faveing this fanfic it all means so much to me. I will like to point one thing out though before you read the first chapter: the name Mesi means water, the name Bomani means warrior, and Avira means...uhh okay I forgot what Avira means. Oh well, that wasn't what I wanted to point out, but if I told you what I really was going to say I might've spoiled the story. Well enjoy the chapter. :)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 1-**_**Avira**_

_Eyes Say It All_

Turns out waiting for someone to find a job takes forever, I found that out as I stood there next to a boulder in the rain waiting for my brother. I looked around at the empty beach in curiosity every now and then seeing shells and colorful stones, the blue-gray waves crashed against the shore and lapped up some of the shells. Thank goodness not the prettiest shells I want to pic up and take 'home'. Home, wish that was the truth my brother and I never stay in one place long enough to call it home.

My thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a wolf howled in the distance. That brought me odd comfort for some reason though it should bring me fear. If there are wolves here they are most likely dangerous and I can not handle danger or at least not more than I already do. I leaned against the boulder I stood next to, digging my shoes into the wet sand which sank into my socks as well as shoes. When I get 'home' I will have to not only rinse my clothes clean but clean my shoes as well; I sighed looking back over at the ocean. Every minute the rain picked up the waves grew more feirce and hungry to take larger things from the shore besides just shells and small peices of drift wood.

"I have a job interview tomorrow." came my brother's annoyed growl.

I turned around to find him standing there panting with anger as well as exaustion. "Did you run all the way here?" I asked.

"Yes, after checking the forest for any signs of shapeshifters." he answered.

"Then lets go home I bought apples, I'm wet, and I didn't like the sound of that wolf howl." I said.

That night I fell asleep not only with rain soaked hair I fell asleep wiith warm water soaked clothes, which had me shivering slightly before sinking into unconsciousness. I woke up early the next day to another wolf howl somewhere off in the forest, I was sitting up at once and scooting away from the glass doors in my room. Was that the same wolf? Or was it a different one? I swallowed hard just hoping my feeling of safety from those howls is correct and not wrong, that they aren't dangerous.

"Avira." Bomani called from the kitchen.

I hopped up and dashed out of my room. "Coming." I called.

Bomani held two apples in his hands one with abite taken out of it already, he tossed me the other one while taking another bite out of his apple. He leaned casually against the kitchen counter giving off a calm attitude this morning but still in my gut I knew he was still mad...mad that my abilities have yet to become stronger and that I choose not to use them the way he does, killing innocent people.

"eat." he ordered after a while.

I looked down at the apple in my pale hands, then took a very slow very cautious bite out of it. "As you know I have an interview for a job today." he said.

"mmhm." I nodded.

"The rain has let up slightly which has me in a slightly better mood." Bomani continued.

In the middle of another bite of my apple I stopped more curious now of the conversation now than frightened of what his usually bad mood personaity might bring; when I look I see his expression unchanged but somewhere in his red eyes I can see a plan forming. Please don't include me in the plan, I begged inwardly. I finally bit down on my apple and began chewing slowly which also when I see that my brother is waiting for me to reply.

"That's good...?" I replied before taking another bite.

"It is, today I won't bother you about your abilities. I'll leave you alone." he said.

Then quietly he exited the house through the door in the kitchen and disappeared in the slightly dark curtain of rain, the sun had decided to rise higher in the sky during our conversation. I finished the apple and threw the apple core out the never closed back door befor closing it, then I silently left through the front door. He will leave me alone today? He will leave me alone today...? I repeated it more than just twice in my head as I walked each time my mood becoming slightly better not enough to make me smile but still it got me in a better mood. Water fell from between the branches of the trees and trickled off of the leaves showering me with cool wetness without completely soaking me in a few minutes.

"I can enjoy my day today." I breathed happily.

The plants twitched closer when I passed, just like yesturday, only now they seemed to pick up on my better mood even if it is only by a little better they seemed to stretch. Others human or not would not notice it, you truly had to belong to the world of myths and fairytales to notice the change in positions. Not sure how I count as part of the myths and fairytales world since my abilities and entire being is weak. But I am part of it and I cannot do a thing about it.

Many minutes passed of silence-except for the drip drop of the rain and water on trees-before I exited the forest and walked onto the wetness of the beach. I feel my mood lighten even the slightest more when I see it has stopped raining so instead of just standing around I skipped over to the boulder I had stood by yesturday and climbed onto the top of it. The view of the cliffs was wonderful so was the trees atop it so I sat cris crossed on that boulder. Of course my pants got wet from the rained on surface which I ignored to look around the beach from that spot. All the shells were here in their places just like yesturday only there was more, most likely from being washed up by the ocean.

"I hope it gets sunny today." I breathed. "The beach may look nicer with sun."

And it's true the beach looked nice though if you took away the gray clouds I bet it would look even nicer if it had a chance to dry. I look from the shells to the stones that littered the sand and then from there my gaze traveled toward the cliffs. What is cliff diving like? Is it fun? What a random topic. I shrugged at my ever so changing topic thoughts and stared at the cliffs.

"Does anyone ever cliff dive here?" I asked out loud.

"Qwil pwetty shell."

"Yes it is very pretty."

I whipped my head around at the voices, one obviously coming from a small three year old girl, the other was deep and when I find the owners of the voices I stop. One was a three year old, small, innocent, curious just looking at all the shells. The other looked to be a tall dark skinned boy with cropped black hair, he was extrememly muscley as if he was on steroids, he wore nothing but a pair of black cut off shorts. The little girl stumbled a few feet away only to return to the boy to show off a small broken oyster shell.

"Yes another pretty shell." the boy smiled at her.

The girl giggled and the boy picked her up in his arms. That's when he spots me watching them, I turn away as if I had just now spotted them acting as if I had not been stareing. Lets just hope he goes away thinking I was just some random person sitting on a pretty tall boulder.

"Hi, I've never seen you around before." he says.

I turn around and look down where he stands a foot from the boulder, his expression says polite but his eyes say suspiscious and curious. "I just moved here." is all I say before turning.

"Why are you sitting on a wet boulder?" he asked.

"You're nosey. I'm looking at the shells." I hiss.

Please go away, I begged inwardly. I'm not supposed to be talking to anyone even if they are just babysitting someone and curious. Talking to others was the first and so far only rule Bomani has told me of, which confuses me extremely. Next I hear footsteps as the boy just walks away followed by the little girl's high pitched voice squealing in excitement about another shell. Thank goodness they left! I hopped down from the boulder ready to just up and leave the beach and head home just in case someone else wants to talk to me. But before I even take one step another boy much like the one with the little girl walked out of the trees. He too only wore cut off shorts, had cropped black hair, only he was covered in leaves and laughing his head off. Another one came out as well also covered in leaves, the first one (also the shorter one) spotted me and froze.

I went stiff in my place when I feel our eyes lock, his eyes were beautiful. He and I were frozen, frozen in time it seemed with neither of us moving another step. His friend seemed confused but when he followed his friend's gaze he spotted me, then the boy with the little girl jogged over. They both looked at their friend who has yet to stop stareing at me and whispered something. Then the two smiled as did the one I happened to be stareing at; I shook my head realizing as soon as they took that first step. They were coming toward me. I don't want to talk! I'm not allowd to!


	3. Trees Drain Energy

**MusicIsAlwaysThere- thanks for reviewing again. and you'll find out what her ability is as the story goes on (because I'm deffiniantly not gonna say)... well I hope you enoy this chapter.**

**PeaceMaker1- thanks for reviewing. I hope that _Update! _means you wanna read more. well I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**A/N:**

**Okay well I'd like to say thanks to anyone who has been reading, reviewing, faveriting, or alerting my fanfic. It makes me happy to know that people like it and are reading it. Well I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 2-**_**Avira**_

_Trees Drain Energy_

I stood there both confused and worried. How long does a job interview take? I hope Bomani doesn't catch me talking to them if I do end up talking to them, they could in fact be the shape shifters he sensed yesturday. And if they are and I get caught talking to them, Bomani will surely get pissed and I will end up with a new injury. The three jog over each with a smile on their faces but the one that happened to lock his eyes with mine had the hugest grin. I seemed to be the only one not smileing, the little girl was smileing though she was holding a shell and was looking at the one carrying her.

"Hi." the tallest one said. "My friend couldn't help but notice you."

He pointed to his friend, who he had caught stareing at me. "Um..Hi." I said to both of them in a rather small voice it sounded like.

"You just move here?" he asked.

I nodded and took a step to the side to try to go around them. "I sorta gotta go."

"No, why don't you stay?" the most handsome one (the one ourr eyes had locked together) said.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said.

He smiled, a warm sort of laughing smile that curled his perfect lips. "Then we'll introduce ourselves so we won't be strangers anymore. I'm Embry."

I shook my head and ran gracefully around the three and shot into the forest leaving behind three tall boys watching after me with confused expressions. Though Embry's face had become disappointed when i left and also worried, I saw that while looking over my shoulder. Now looking forward and away from them as I run back home I have that face caught in my brain, as well as his voice in my ears. He was everything I want in a boy, I sighed remembering how I felt when I looked into his eyes.

"no! I'll get in trouble." I scolded myself. "You have to stay hidden, no friends and no boyfriends."

Because me running I reached my house faster than when I was walking to the beach, it had begun raining again when I went inside. I felt sad repeating what I said to myself in my head, I felt sadder each time I said it. Truthfully that's all I want is a friend and I'd feel lucky to get a boyfriend as well.

_**Embry**_

Jacob and I walked out of the forest laughing at each other, we both were covered in leaves and the reason for that was we both pushed each other into piles of soaking wet leaves after phasing back. We were about to walk over to Quil who held Claire in his arms while she showed off a broken shell but then I spotted a girl. She stood next to a large boulder near the ocean looking to have been about to leave but had frozen. I froze as soon as my eyes locked with hers. Her perfect, silver yes.

She was perfect, beautiful, everything fantastic! I stood there looking at her slightly abnormally thin hourglass figure and ivory pale skin; her hair was long reaching all the way down to her waist. Raven black hair with very light blonde streaks, fits her beautifully. Jacob had stopped laughing from what I'm hearing and Quil had jogged over as soon as Jacob seemed to figure out why I froze.

"Embry just imprinted." Jacob laughed softly.

"I guess we have someone new to protect." Quil added.

The girl shook her head and just stood there, this brought me out of my trance that she had put me in. I looked at Jacob and Quil who were both smileing at me friendily, then I began leading the way toward her. What's her name? I bet it's the most beautiful name in the world. Our approaching did not seem to surprise her because her boredish expression remained but I had a feeling she was...scared? Why does she seem scared? We just want to be her friends, well me I want to be more but that's up to her.

Once we reached her, her scent wafted up my nose only her scent nothing else-no perfume, no shampoo smells, just her. She smelt both sweet and bitter, light and sour, like herbs and plants. "Hi." Jacob says, breaking me from my observation of smell. "My friend couldn't help but notice you."

Jacob pointed at me, and I smiled sort of shyly at her. "Um...Hi." she said in such a quiet small voice, it almost sounded like she was scared but gave more of the impression of shyness.

"You just move here?" I asked.

She nodded, taking a step to the side. "I sorta gotta go."

Oh no! We are scareing her! I didn't let my fear of us scraeing her show, Quil stepped back slowly to allow Claire to stand on her own two feet since she had begun squirming. The small three year old dropped her broken shell only to pick up a pale blue rock. I looked at the girl again, quickly.

"No, why don't you stay?" I said.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said quickly.

It sounded like she'd get in trouble from talking to us the way she said it, but I smiled down at her hoping it's a good enough 'don't worry you won't get in trouble' smile or welcoming. "Then we'll introduce ourselves." I said. "so we won't be strangers. I'm Embry."

Jacob was about to help me by introducing himself but she just shook her head before he could say anything and ran swiftly and gracefully around us. Her movements were nothing like a human and were more graceful than even a bloodsucker, and they are very graceful never seem clumsy a signle second at all. She twirled slightly around to look at us as she neared the trees, by the way her eyes softened I bet my disappointment about he rleaving and worry about if we did something to frighten her showed on my face. Then she was gone, the bush she ran through didn't even seem to shiver or quiver after her passage through it like it would do if anyone else ran through it.

"Woah, that was way graceful." Jacob gasped.

"More than humans, I guess my senses told me right I have a feeling she isn't human." Quil said.

Jacob nodded. "But not a leech. What is she if not human?"

_**Avira**_

I sank to the floor in my room wondering why I just did that. It was obvious my movements were too graceful to be human, which is the whole reason why I locked the front door. On my haste to keep from getting in trouble I ran and most likely left no trail except for my scent but only shape shifters and animals could follow it so that gave me some comfort in staying out of getting in trouble. I looked out the clear glass doors on the left wall from the door, outside it rained gently with very little sunlight peaking through the clouds.

"There is still a few hours before evening." I sighed.

What do I do until then? There is nothing in this house to occupy my time until evening, no ingredients to cook food, no pencils or paper to draw. Maby I could get a job so I can buy art supplies, since Bomani might not buy those things for me. Again I sighed, only now I got up and opened the sliding glass doors then I walked over to the closest tree to the house without closing the door. Maby if I practice I could proctect myself if any of Embry or his friends' scents got on me and I got in trouble. I leaned my back against the gray brown trunk and slid down onto the wet leaf covered earth.

"Hello." I murmured sliding my fingers along one of the tree roots coming from the ground. "What kind of tree are you?"

The tree root slid from the ground and an inch of it curled around my fingers, next fluttering down a green oak leaf fluttered down from above and landed in that hand. I nodded once looking at the root. "Oak." I said. Its root curled around my fingers more slightly and then unwound itself before returning to the ground.

"A lovely tree you are. Everyone is lovely." I whispered.

This is how I usually practice my ability, speak softly and kindly to the plant I wish to help me or I want to control, an odd ability but also very difficult. Plants are much harder to become friends with than humans but I have gotten closer to controlling a plant before. Bringing back and away from my thoughts the tree root wrapped completely around my hand and wrist, this time it squeezed slightly. It was not very hard but the sharp tip dug slightly into my skin and I gasped going completely still eyes glazing over.

_They call us dumb. They call us useless plants, it hurts but we still release our leaves and hybernate. We feed on soil, we drink water, we survive by sunlight and all what we have always survived. They have broken our branches, torn our roots out, for fires not here but up at the cliff...bonfires._

The tree root unwound itself once again from my hand only now it left a cut on my wrist where light brown water was, the water that the tree had been drinking. I rested my hand on it while getting shakily to my feet still feeling the pain that all the plants of this healthy forest had shared. How? My ability or power or magic, whatever it is called has never even come close to that to anything like that. Then I collapsed into the pile of oak leaves that lay right by the tree's trunk, darkness overtook me emmediatly.

When I open my eyes a cream colored ceiling is seen, the ceiling in my room. I turn my head to the side and see the clear glass doors which now were closed but now were locked. "You are getting better, just have to not be stupid and drain your energy."

I turned my head away from the doors and toward my bedroom door where Bomani stood leaning against the frame looking at me with still no change in expression, the same emotionless expression. "I know now. Is it still night or is it day?" I asked.

"Night." he answered. "Tomorrow I begin work, tomorrow you begin practice."

Then he was gone and I fell back into unconsciousness. When I woke up the most surprising thing caught my attention, well surprising to this rainy little area; I looked at the sliding glass doors in my room. Sunlight shone into my room brightly and full of glee it made me wonder if nature was congratulating me on my accomplishment of getting better at my ability. I sat up, still shaky from the day before and just stared out at the tree I had spoken to yesturday it looked to have moved and no longer was out of sight from the doors. Now it stood right in view at the right side.

"Goodmorning...?" I said to nothing and nobody in particular.


	4. Her Brother Better Not Hurt Her

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 3-**_**Embry**_

_Her Brother Better Not Hurt Her_

I was in my wolf form following the scent trail of my imprint the next day. The sun was out which was great because it meant cliff diving which also meant the other imprints would be at the beach. Maby if mine met them she won't be so scared like when I met her yesturday. Her scent trail was slightly washed away by rain and was heading in the direction of Emily's house. She lives outside of town in the woods too? For some reason that made me all giddy with excitement. It makes being able to visit her that much easier without having to sneak around lamp posts or neighborhoods.

Just then her scent trail made an extremely sharp right turn, opposite turn of Emily's house, I turned and began following it. Hmm...there's another scent crossing her path a sharp bitter scent it was much like her herb scent only this one smelt more like poison. Who was following her or with her?

_Embry, why you in wolf form? _-Seth

_I'm finding where my imprint lives. _-Me

_Hurry up remember, cliff diving I'm almost to the cliffs. _-Seth

I rolled my eyes. _I'll be there as soon as I find my imprint, I still need to find out what her name is._

And right before he phased I heard his thoughts making fun of me and laughing at how I never even found out her name. I would've sent a threat to him through thought but he phased before I could and _her _scent had grown stronger, which I broke into a run. I'm getting closer! I'm getting closer! My excitement was so great I nearly ran right out of the hiding of the trees once a house came into view. At the last minute I slowed to a light trot and then to a calmer walk, I circled the house all the way until the back which was when I spotted her.

She was in what looked like an unfurnished room, sitting on the floor just stareing out the clear sliding glass doors at...a tree? That confused me a lot. Why was she stareing at a tree? She got up her hair falling even more to the sides of her face to where it was in the same style as yesturday. I blinked when I also realized she was still wearing the same thing as yesturday too, black skinny jeans with some holes and a long sleeved dark gray shirt. It looks great on her, but why did she not put on a different outfit?

Don't girls always wear something different everyday? And fuss stupidly over what they wear and what they look like all the time?

"Nice day out." she commented as she opened the doors.

I took a step back so not to scare her if she saw me, she looks a little more at peace than the day before. We really did frighten her! I nearly gasped but clamped my mouth shut. Now she really does need to meet the other imprints so they can tell her to not be afraid of us, because I think I see why we're so tall and what others say look like we're on steroids. The soft whisper that comes from her snaps me out of my thoughts, I watch as she sits down in a pile of wet leaves in the shade of the oak tree next to her door.

"ANything new, Oak?" she whispered running her fingers gingerly over a tree root jutting out of the ground.

Now this confuses me even more. Now she's talking to the tree? How strange is that. But! I don't care if thats what she likes to do then I won't change her. I sniffed the air then a boy came out of what I think is my imprint's bedroom, he had the same raven black hair as hers only his had no streaks in it. He also had the same ivory pale skin as her, he was a foot taller than her and looked to be quite strong. Maby her brother? He looked down at her with no emotion on his face, oddly when his gaze locks with hers I see her scoot back and stiffen slightly.

"I am going to work now." he said. "If you go to the beach do not talk to anybody and do not do anything stupid."

A growl began at the back of my throat, so he's the one saying so and I remembered to catch how my imprint flinched at the last part. I will be sure to hurt him if he ever hurts her even if its just her feelings, he will end up with deep scars on that pale skin of his. Just then her brother's head whipped around and he no longer was looking at his sister but now at me, red eyes. Okay now I don't like him more he now reminds me of a bloodsucker. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing when he turned back to their house.

"And also, if I catch one scent you are not supposed to have on you...well you know what that means." he growled, and then he re-entered their house and his scent faded.

I took a deep breath in and turned my attention back to my imprint, who I still need to find out her name so I won't just be calling her my imprint. She shivered slightly in fear and then gets up shakily holding onto the tree's trunk and turns to go into the house. But then she collapses, head hitting the tree root and slipping into the pile of leaves she once sat on. That had me phasing back into my human form and untieing my shorts from my leg and putting them on. I ran over and lifted her head, putting it on my lap as I sat on my legs; I brushed her hair out of the way.

Then as if today is surprises for Embry day I find a long but not wide scar running from behind her right ear, down her jaw, and then seemed to go slightly down and across her neck. How did I miss that yesturday? I mean I practically carved her into my brain yesturday and pretty much have a recording of her voice in another spot in my brain as well. But that wasn't the only surprise scar I find on her neck, there was more slightly wider but still nearly unnoticeable at first glance. I ran one of my fingers along the first scar I had spotted, frowning at how long it was and shaking slightly when I realized someone must've hurt her. This was-none of these were by accident and I can tell, someone tried to hurt her or...NO! I won't try to think she would do that. Her eyes then open and it takes her a moment and then she is sitting up in front of me and twisty around.

"Embry?" she practically cries, but not with joy.

I pull her hair out of the way and touch the scar on her jaw. "Where did that come from?"

"How did you find me?" she demanded, not angrily, scared.

"I have a friend who live in the other direction, just follow the dirt road. Now how did you get that scar?" I said, surprising myself by being calm.

I can tell she didn't want to answer it because she had changed the subject so I didn't mention noticing the other scars on her neck. And again she changes the subject, by bringing it back to me finding her. "How did you find me?" her voice was softer but still scared.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you." I can't beleive I'm sort of lieing to her. "I didn't get to know your name yesturday, and thought that maby you could use some friends. My friends and I are cliff diving while some of their girlfriends chill on the beach watching."

"You cliff dive?" her voice still scared but now held curiosity.

I nodded with a smile. "We do it all the time, want to come?"

I'm not just smileing at the slight change of mood but also that she has yet to try to remove my finger from the scar, which I now have the back of my hand running along it. Then I frowned again. I don't want to ruin her mood by asking again, so I quickly remove my hand and smile again when she nods to my offer. I offer my hand to help her up but she just scrambles to her feet and steps away from me a pace, this makes me frown. Her brother's threat had frightened her I bet she remembers it now.

"I want to come, but I-I can't." she whispered again.

I frowned. "Hm...yes you can, just don't tell your dad you were talking to strangers."

"That won't work." she mumbled.

Lies..that's what I hate right now. I hate having to lie and pretend I didn't just see her brother threaten her and pretend I think she lives with her dad. Where are her parents anyway? I only scent her and her brother. I blinked realizing the odd change of topic my mind has just done.

"Well if you come, you can come home before any familiey of yours comes home from work, and wash up getting rid of any evidence of being with my friends and I." I suggested.

This had her eyes looking a little brighter. "Okay."

How odd, I thought as I began leading the way. Her different emotions only show in her tone of voice and eyes and yet her expression remains the same. She doesn't even slouch or curl up like others might do slightly when they are scared, like she was. Just watching her brother scare her was odd I could practically taste the fear coming from her when the threat escaped his mouth but she still looked as if she had not been scared.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I suddenly say.

"What?" she asks in her soft voice like yesturday.

I turned still walking, even if I was walking backwards. "What's your name?"

"Mesi." she mumbles.

I smile. "It fits you, it's pretty also."

"thanks." again she mumbled.

The rest of the walk was quiet with Mesi always keeping her distance from me even when I hold wet branches and ferns out of the way when they get in our way. She walks right on the other side, brushing up against the wet plant anyways even when I'm trying to make sure she doesn't get wet. Mesi really is trying to keep my scent off of her, making me feel a little hurt but I know better than to blame her I saw and heard what her brother said.

When we reach the beach, Rachel, Kim, Claire, and even Emily are there sitting on beach blankets. I licked my lips when I smell the food they had brought, the smell coming from more than just one picnic basket but also from coolers and other stuff. Mesi exits the forest after me not as quickly but just as graceful if not more graceful, I can tell no matter how much she hides it her movements are very inhumanly graceful though she does seem to hide it better than the Cullens. I spot Jared emerging from the water as Mesi and I are nearing them, Sam exits the water next. Both spot Mesi and I.

"Hello everyone." I say.

Kim and Emily turn their heads. "Hi Embry. Who's your friend?" Emily asked nicely.

"This is Mesi." I said happily.

"Oh..It's ao nice to meet you." Kim and Emily both say and hop up.

Their friendliness will most likely make Mesi forget about her brother's threat. Jared and Sam reach us right as Mesi stop at least a foot from me beside me. "Hi." Mesi says softly.

"My name is Emily. I think I saw you at the store the other day." Emily said.


	5. Clams Got Feelings Too

**A/N:**

**Thanks to any to all reviews, faves, and alerts that are to the story. I realized I accientally put up Chapter 3 before Chapter 2 so not only do ya'll get chapter 4 now i'll upate and put up chapter 5 tomorrow if i am able to. Read and i hope you enjoy. :)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 4- **_**Avira**_

_Clams Got Feelings Too_

"My name is Emily. I think I saw you at the store the other day." Emily said.

I nodded both nervously and shyly without saying anything. The other girl, the one that had been sitting with Emily smiled at me just as sweetly as Emily. "I'm Kim." she said.

"Come sit." Emily said.

Kim grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the beach blankets her and Emily had put together to make a bigger beach blanket for a picnic. I sat down a little away from both them, but still close enough to make them think I was glad to be here, though I truthfully wasn't and just wanted to run back into hiding so I won't get in trouble with Bomani. The man, he was taller than Embry walked over and smiled politely at me.

"This is Sam, my husband." Emily said introducing the man.

"It is nice to meet you." I greeted politely.

Kim skipped over to the boy who had emerged from the water before Sam had, he was shorter than Sam as well and younger looking but still very tall, muscled, and with black cropped hair. What is with these guys? Are they like in a pack or something?

"So Jared how's the water?" Kim asked.

Well that tells me his name. Jared smiled. "Nice why not go for a swim?"

"Nice for you, it was cold when I dipped my toes in." Kim laughed.

Others were emerging from the water after what I'm guessing cliff diving. Some just up and ignored us and began jogging up the cliffs again to jump again while others came over to meet me. I politely introduced myself and spoke quietly to each one and to Embry but still said barely anything. Everyone was nice except one of them called Paul and another one named Leah. Both of them acted like jerks, well Paul's a jerk but Leah's a bitch. Never thought I'd even think that word, but it fits her so well.

"Mesi, how'd you get your hair so long?" Emily randomly asks.

I look at her. "Um..I never get it cut it also just likes growing I guess."

"Well it's pretty. It fits you nicely." Emily smiled, making me even less nervous.

She of all of them was the nicest and less nosey, Embry would be second place though he'd be first place if he wasn't nosy about my scar. I'm glad he hasn't found the others so if he only sees one then I'm perfectly fine. I look up at the still anti-cloud sky, there were clouds that flew past the sun but none looked to be carrying rain or didn't stay in front of the bright sun for very long.

"I like the sky this way. Barely a cloud bugging the nice day." Kim announces.

I nodded. "I agree especially after raining it gives you warmth and also has a nice welcoming feel to it. Like the sky is in a good mood."

"That's just what I was thinking." Emily chirped.

Eventually, like at noon everyone sat on the combined blankets and were eating. Emily, Claire (the little three year old), Kim, Rachel, and even me got our food first while all the boys took the rest which was like ten tons of food left. Seriously they took so much food I'm surprised they even could afford so much food! I only grabbed one hotdog and ate it slowly hoping my breath won't smell like it. I would get in huge trouble if I was caught with hotdog breath thus giving an evidence of me hanging out with people if Embry's scent doesn't give it away.

Everyone was talking happily, except Leah, and it sort of hurt my ears. I looked around randomly to make anyone who wants to talk to me think I was daydreaming nobody broke through to get me to talk; Embry did get me talking a few times and each time I said at least one word more than the last time. I think between Embry and I talking and me ending up talking to Emily I had enough and got up.

"I'm going to go look for seashells." I said.

Embry hopped up and ended up following me as I scowered the beach for any interesting shells. "You like seashells?" he asked.

"Yeah but I have none." I said softly.

"Then I shall help you find one to take home to remember the day you sounded like you were having fun." Embry replied.

I crouched down to turn over a smooth white shell over. "Okay."

"Emily and Kim think you're really nice." Embry adds.

"Why do you follow me? And why do you keep trying to get me to talk?" I asked.

I gently placed the white shell back as I found it when I found no interest in it and rose to my feet, it didn't take but four steps closer to the water that I crouched down again to examine a pale pink one. Embry crouched down in front of me to look at a shell that had been close to the one I was looking at.

"You have a nice voice." Embry tells me casually. "And you seem lonely. Like this shell?"

Yes because you touched it. "No sorry." I said smacking what I almost said to the pit in the back of my head.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Alaska." I answered.

I walked some feet away from him and closer to the blue-gray waves that lapped at the shoreline, that's when I see something jutting slightly out of the wet sand where the waves licked at. Embry says something but I ignore him and walk over to the thing poking from the ground; I get down on my knees and gently push the sand away from it just in case it's a sea creature that might get hurt if I pull it out. I slowly begin seeing other colors than just the white part sticking from the sand, but the colors were different shades of gray which was boreing.

"WHat did you find?" asked Embry from right beside me.

I flinched in surprise, how did he get there so quietly? "I don't kn-"

Then I pull it out of the hole quickly filling up with water and wet sand, which was while I was talking so of course I stopped talking mid sentence when I hold it in my hands. "A clam!" I smiled.

"It might have a pearl in it." Embry says. "Let me pull it open."

"No." it comes out as a hiss, which Embry pulls his hand back quickly, so I say it softer, nicer. "No, that would hurt it let it open its mouth when it wants to."

Everyone back at the picnic was spreading out, Quil took Claire shell hunting, Jared and Kim now lay on the beach next to each other without a towel or blanket beneath them (they'll have wet sand sticking to their backs when they get up). Paul and Rachel left the beach completely, while Seth, Brady, Collin, and Leah went back to cliff jumping or cliff diving whichever it is called. Sam and Emily still sat on the beach blankets watching everyone, especially Embry and me. So the next ten minutes searching for sea shells I felt oddly tense, I have a feeling my odd appearence and most likely poorly hidden grace has me catagorized as not human.

"How about this shell?" Embry asks holding up a round pale blue-gray shell with a crack in it.

"No." I whispered.

The clam was still in my hand, oddly I felt that it wanted me not to give it back to the wild maby because of predators and what people would do if they find it. I obeyed the clam by keeping it safely in one hand while I examine shells with the others.

"This shell?" I was shown yet another one by Embry.

I shook my head and stood up. "I got to go now." as I'm walking past Sam and Emily I say, "Thanks for letting me come to your picnic it was nice meeting everyone."

As soon as I came home the sun was setting, I hopped into the shower and soon felt my stiff and tired muscles relax under the heat of the water, sand was rinsed out of my hair as well as my clothes and shoes. I didn't want to wear my wet clothes but I did because of not owning any other clothing. The clam I had found sat safely on the bottom shoe shelf in my closet, which I left the door of the closet open so light could reach the small creature inside. I sat down leaning against the wall next to my sliding glass doors, just peering out at the Oak tree which since yesturday has seemed like it was becoming my friend. Strange to say but it's true.

"Avira I'm home." Bomani calls from the living room.

"I'm in my room, Bomani." I called back.

He opens my bedroom door the next minute. "No new scent except salt water."

"I found a clam and brought it home." I said, inwardly sighing in releif that I got any other scents off of me.

"It better stay with just bringing junk home." Bomani growled and left.

That night when I sank into unconsciousness, I dreamed for the first time in my life. That's right I dreamed! And it was better than what I've read about, it wasn't just nice and inviting it was wonderful! I slept so well and ended up waking up with a very light mood which officially drained when I entered the kitchen where Bomani stood. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pulled into a hard line. Uh oh. I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen but did not give any sign of fright in my posture.

"Goodmorning Avira." Bomani growled.

"Goodmorning Bomani." I said calmly.

He walked forward eyeing me suspiscously and stopped exactly four footsteps from me. "I know you lied. I picked up a new scent in the backyard and along the way you went."

"WHen did you check?" I asked, nervousness sounding very faintly in my voice.

"Last night, but I won't do anything about it." he surprised me by saying that.

I kept my releif from my voice. "You won't?"

"No I have work and you know how long it takes for me to calm down and return...to normal." Bomani responded and pushing me to the side and left.

As soon as I heard the front door slam shut I sank down onto the floor but did not stay there, I crawled back to my room and sat next to the glass sliding doors in my room. Once my now sore back was leaning against the wall I let out a sigh of releif. He does not have enough proof that I had been with Embry and his friends. But not only that I think he wants to stay here, as unlikely as that sounds, it might be the second reason why he has yet to hurt me from anger.


	6. Wolves Be Shifters

__**A/N:**

**Thank-you to MusicIsAlwaysThere for reviewing on the last chapter. Glad you love this story. And I have no clue why Bomani acts the way he does tell you the truth, but I give we'll eventually find out huh? Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, sorry it took so long i got no internet most of the time.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 5-**_**Avira**_

_Wolves Be Shifters_

All day that day I did not leave the house but instead took the clam out to the oak tree. I murmured kind words and other things to both as if having a conversation with the two things. The tree once tied one of its roots around my wrist and the clam seemed to wobble or move but not open its mouth. I treated both always ignored living things like friends because in truth these are the only friends I'm allowd to have. About half way through the day my stomach growled, so the tree's root untied itself from my wrist, I told the tree to retie its root to my wrist if it wished to and that I had no food in the house. Strange that the tree obeyed which has me beleiving that maby my ability is growing stronger maby La Push is doing it.

That evening the clouds that had been slowly covering up the sky finally succeeded, though the clouds did not threaten rain I still got up and took the clam inside. After cleaning any mud off my pants and hair (considering I usually accidentally sit on it, it's so long) I returned to my room and layed down by the glass doors just like the night before. Only now I had a bruised back from being pushed into a wall and it has yet to stop hurting.

I groaned when I woke up the next day, finally feeling how uncomfortable the floor is especially with no pillow or blanket to lay on or keep me warm. Outside it wasn't raining and the clouds seemed to not be threatening rain quite yet, so I decided that today I ended up walking around the woods. I was truthfully not going anywhere in particuler so there was a huge possibility I was getting myself lost; I didn't pay attention to that little fact though. Just as always the plants twitched slightly as if debating whether or not to reach for me or not, odd how comfortable I am in La Push after just a few days and how my ability has grown in just two short days.

"Maby I should go search for a seashell at the beach." I said out loud.

Now turning I began heading back to my house listening to the sounds around me from the gentle breeze to the singing from the birds. Everything was peaceful and soothing to me but for some reason I felt I was being I followed but still I walked without giving too much thought to it. All I gotta do is stay away from any animal that was remotely odd or human-like.

It only took the snap of a twig behind me to make me whip around in one swift motion on the balls of my feet. And there it was, what had most likely been following me...a wolf. I stood frozen just stareing at it while it just stood there seeming to laugh with amusement. The wolf was huge, horse sized or bear sized, not sure reallly with an extremely long russet fur coat and dark brown eyes, I seemed to surprise it when I took a step forward because its amused grin turned to confusion.

Then it took a step back away from me and my eyes narrowed still looking at its eyes. That's about when a second one appeared only this one was gray with black specks on it, it also had brown eyes. Both seemed to be having a silent conversation for they both looked at each other while I stared at both pairs of eyes. A second later the russet wolf's became so confused as did the other one almost human confused with where eyebrows would be on their canine faces bunched up in confusion and the confusion showed oh so clearly in their eyes. I gasped the sound brought both out of their silent conversation and they turned to me.

"SHapeshifters!" I said.

I saw their eyes widen but that was it then I twirled around and ran off but I made sure to run at human speed until I was out of their sight and knew they weren't pursueing then I shot off as quick as I could. Shapeshifters! Their eyes even widened in surprise when I said it, that deffeniantly means they're shape shifters because they had a human reaction to it. Bomani was right. He was right to be cautious. But who are the shapeshifters? What humans are they? Is there more? I knew I shouldn't have felt so safe when I heard wolf howls.

_**Embry**_

I stood there next to Jacob in pure shock at what just happened. Mesi, my imprint just said exactly what we were before running off. Usually people just see us and run off in pure terror not look us in the eyes and face then say 'shapeshifters' then run off scared. How does she know of shapeshifters? Does she know of vampires too? I swallowed hard. Does she know who we are?

_You just had to follow her. _-Me

_I was going to Nessie's and spotted Mesi and she was going in the same direction. _-Jacob

_She seemed lost, you better not have made my imprint even more lost Jacob. _-Me

Jacob rolled his eyes and got up. _Here if it makes you feel any better I'll get the Cullens to look for her on their land to see if she ended up there._

_And I...have no idea what I'm gonna do._-Me

Jacob shrugged already a few feet away and walking further. I stayed sitting there, informing anyone on patrol of what just happened as soon as they realize I'm in wolf form. Just my luck it happens to be Leah and the oh so obnoxious million questions Collin. _Go see if she found her way to the beach. _Leah suggested in an obviously annoyed tone.

And so that's what I did, well her scent did seem to be heading toward the beach. I sniffed carefully noting again how she left no signs of even being in the forest or running at all. Yup most deffeniantly better at hiding than a vampire when it comes to escapes and grace. I will visit her home if she's not at the beach to see if she somehow at least found her way there, staying in wolf form of course just in case her brother does do what his threats say. What does he do that frightens Mesi so much anyway? I shrugged and picked up the pace slightly, following Mesi's overly straight scent trail with only slight twists and turns.

Eventually the trail wove all the way around in a large circle then continued on straight as it could have every been in some places like near trees it was stronger as if she had stopped for a while then the strength of the scent returned to the same strength. How much can such a skinny person run? Seriously! I'm starting to get tired and I'm a shapeshifter with so much more energy than well it's not like she's human even Sam has put her in the non human catagory so all that's left is to find her today, find out what she is, and make sure she is no danger to any of the humans on the reservation.

_Embry have you found Mesi, yet? _I felt Sam phase and now he has joined my conversation.

_No, her scent trail is both extremely easy to follow but also all over the place. _-Me

Sam did not respond for a long moment and when he did he suggested something I was too stupid to listen to because Leah had suggested it though he suggested more. _You go check her home to see if she had gotten there and I will check the beach inform me if you have found her. _

_Okay. _I replied.

I stopped and made a quick U turn and began heading in the direction of her house not sure how I know the way from anywhere already but I do. Please don't figure out it is me, I begged inwardly. She seemed so afraid when she realized that Jacob and I were shapeshifters. What would she do and say if she found out who we were? About a million thoughts of how she'd react ran through my head as I ran. It wasn't until sun down when I finally reached her house, Sam phased back already and two new packmembers were patroling now. I stopped at the edge of the trees and watched as Mesi was just now going into her room she was dragging her feet and yet they stirred no leaves as she walked. She opened the door then without locking it she closed it then collapsed on the floor from exaustion.

_Found her. _I announced in my thoughts.

Backing up I was about to leave but then I spot Mesi's brother who I still have yet to find out his name yet. WHat is it anyway? So I can put a name to the face I'll break if he ever hurts Mesi.

He crouched beside Mesi's sleeping form and seemed to examine her, then the next minute he rose without a word and left. I was tempted to walk over and find out but I refrained myself and turned around then ran back toward Emily's house.


	7. Never Leave Home When Exausted

__**A/N:**

**I'm sorry but today I walked in the pouring rain, home from school, and I'm too tired and soaked to the bone I just don't feel like thanking the individual for reviewing last chapter. So enjoy the chapter ya'll.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 6-**_**Avira**_

_Never Leave Home When Exausted_

The very next day I wake up to see Bomani standing in my doorway twirling a dried up leaf in one hand while he has his other hand behind his back. Others would say he looked so casual but I would say he looked like he was hiding something; I sat up feeling the soreness from all the running I did yesturday. I winced slightly and Bomani obviously saw it since he stopped twirling the leaf he had been holding and dropped it. As the leaf fluttered to the floor he stepped into my room fully and pulled out a stone with a sharp edge.

"I found leaves in your hair last night." Bomani said. "You usually never get leaves in your hair because you love it so much."

"I had been running." I said.

Why did I just say that? He will get mad if he doesn't hear the truth emmediatly. I look at him and see has noticed I did not tell the whole truth which had me grabbing my long hair in my hands. Sure the punishment he hinted at was just to cut my hair but I love my hair it is the only thing remotely normal about me.

"And." he prompted balancing the stone on one finger. "No full truth you get your hair cut short, that would be punishment now but later it may be worse."

I sighed. "I found two shapeshifters in the woods in their animal forms."

"How do you know they are shifters?" he asked.

"I spotted very human-like things in their faces and eyes as well as how they understood me at the same rate as if I were speaking to humans." I explained softly.

Bomani nodded. "Good girl, you can keep your long hair."

"Do you have work today?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. Remember the rule especially now that there's shape shifters deffeniantly in the area"

Later at noon I left the house finally getting the courage to but instead of randomly roaming the forest like yesturday I headed straight to the beach even if the clouds were finally threatening rain. I already knew it rained all day almost every day in this place so it did not surprise to sense rain coming. Still I did not have an umbrella or rain poncho to keep myself dry, which I had to wait until Bomani got his first paycheck to go somewhere to buy one. I just hope I can wait that long, getting wet by rain is slowly starting annoy me even though I have only gotten wet twice.

When I reach the beach I am so exausted- not just from walking here, but from the run yesturday as well, that deffeniantly drained my energy- so I just up and collapse onto my knees next to the boulder I usual go to.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to find a very worried Embry next to me. "Yeah, just exausted."

"It's about to rain, you know?" he said.

"Yes, but I don't want to be home and I can't go anywhere else. "I said. " I also want to find a seashell."

He paused for a moment before replying. "I'll take you to Emily's."

"No." I mumbled.

Embry did not listen to me and picked me up, I gasped in surprise and shock just at that. "Put me down Embry I don't like to be picked up." I said.

"Naw." when he said this he began walking.

It only took a minute while he was walking to wait and then it was beginning to rain lightly, he then entered the forest going the way I go to get to my house. Oh no! I'll have Embry's scent all over me from him carrying me! I wriggled trying to get out of his grip, but he kept a good strong hold on me even though he was yawning showing he was tired as well. Dangit he's too strong, I thought pouting. He eventually turned left which was the opposite direction of my house and he began walking slow then. I rolled my eyes in more annoyance, but oddly I felt safe in his arms that I might not want to be let go if it wasn't for Bomani. But I didn't argue any further knowing I couldn't get out of Embry's grip and that he wouldn't put me down if I asked.

"Embry, why are you so hot?" I yawned.

He laughed. "I was born looking good."

"I meant your body heat, retard." I mumbled.

"I know, well I guess I was born that way to." he chuckled.

Proving I was more exausted than I knew I fell asleep. Stupid! I also realized as I was falling asleep was that it was also me using my ability to find my way home over and over again yesturday that drained me of energy as well. I now feel completely and utterly slow at my realizations.

When I wake up rain was pouring outside making a curtain of dark rainy droplets on the window. I look around a small living room, nobody was in it excpet for Embry who leaned against the couch I lay on while watching baseball on the small TV across the room. Voices came from somewhere in the house which had me sitting up quickly and nearly hopping from the couch to the front door but then an abnormally warm hand grabs my wrist; I turn to see it was EMbry he had stopped me. He smiled at me as if he didn't know I would be in complete trouble with my brother if I don't leave soon, okay well he doesn't.

"Embry I have to leave to go home." I said.

He frowned. "It's ten I dought he'll notice you gone. And its raining too hard."

"I don't care if it's raining and my brother will notice if I'm home or not." I replied.

The voices stopped and I had a sinking feeling that everyone who was and is here as noticed I have woken up and are now eavesdropping. Why they are is what is confusing. Then I facepalmed in my head I just mentioned my brother they are probably curious why I said 'my brother' instead of 'my father'. Oh how questions will arise now if I don't think through what I'm saying like I used to.

"What about your father?" Embry asked, curious.

I froze. "Uh...No father or mother." I said blankly.

"Is your brother very protective of you?" Embry questioned.

"uh...yes." NO! More like the complete opposite. I didn't vocie that thought but it probably showed in my eyes. "So I better get home before he..uh, worries."

He nodded, slightly unbeleiving. "Then I'll get you home once the rain lets up so..."

"Reel, his name is Reel." I took the hint of him wanting to know my brother's name, even though I just gave him a fake name just like when I introduced myself.

"Yes, so Reel won't worry." he nodded.

Embry kept his word though the rain did not let up until like four in the morning and it still was raining by the time I was home. There was more than one thing on my mind, like how nosy the others were during the conversation with Embry, and how they didn't seem to beleive me when I said Bomani was protective. Okay I don't blame them I wouldn't beleive me either since my voice always gives me away whih is always why I talk softly. I prefer the truth to stay hidden than let out, that way less people get hurt.

_**Embry**_

As I watched Mesi enter her house through the doors in her room, I had a sinking feeling that I just caused a lot of bad luck for her by not listening. So instead of returning to Emily's I walked over to the oak tree outside her door and hid out fo view of the glass doors behind it. The tree was pretty much the closest hiding place I could use, so if Reel hurts Mesi I can emmediatly help and get her out of there before anything can happen. I just hope I don't have to phase to help, since it seems that since Mesi isn't human neither is Reel which could be a problem.

Mesi ended up falling asleep quite some ways from the glass doors more near her bedroom door for some reason, I didn't object or move but I felt bad she doens't have a bed. Yes I've watched her sleep before but now seeing how little energy she has and how uncomfortable she looks I am getting so close to bringing her my matress to sleep on or at least make her stay the Sam's and Emily's house. At least there she won't have to worry about punishments from talking to other people.

"Embry aren't you coming back."

I turn and spot Seth jogging over. "Did you follow me?" I growled.

"Sam told me to. he told me to remind you of your patroling shift at 8 a.m.,so you need sleep." Seth replied.

"I'm not going to sleep, I have a feeling I just caused bad luck for Mesi." I replied.

Seth shook his head. "Sam expected you not to listen so he also said that: he let you take the past few days and nights shifts for you to be able to spend time with Mesi."

"gah! Fine." then without wanting to I left, luck not sticking with me.


	8. Not Now Not An Emotional Breakdown

__**A/N:**

**Okay well now I am feeling better than I did when I posted the last chapter, though my nose is still runny and I'm coughing. Okay I shouldn't complain I could be sicker but am not. Okay now before I allow ya'll to read this chapter I would first like to thank: _CSIGetteBlue_**

**_Pichigaru_**

**_..._for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you very much that was so nice of ya'll to do that. Well I hope all of ya'll like this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**___

**Chapter 7-**_**Avira**_

_Not Now Not An Emotional Breakdown_

I did not fall asleep peacefully that night, I'm surprised I fell asleep at all but I did, so I can't say I didn't. There was just one cruscial detail I had completely forgotten while I had fallen asleep and that I remembered when I woke up now. Embry's scent is on me! I've been gone for over a day! And now I'm deffeniantly in trouble now! I realized that last one as soon as a sharp stone hurtled into my room and hit the wall, I stared at the sharp stone that now stuck out of my bedroom wall. At least it was a foot from my head when it was thrown, I thought.

"Where have you been?" Bomani demanded.

I got into a sitting position and turned to see the shaking mad person that was Bomani. "I was with my friends, I had fallen asleep at their house."

_Please make the punishment easier, I told you the truth first time speaking. _I thought.

"How did you make friends?" he growled stepping into my room.

"I met them the day you went for your job interview." I whispered.

There was silence. Nothing but silence after that truth. Bomani had disappeared from sight, well at least his human form was gone now there was a medium dog sized hawk standing there. The hawk was golden-brown of course but it had raven black wings and raven black tipped feathers, his eyes were red. I stayed standing there knowing his speed would be much greater than my own, though as soon as he spread his wings and his extrememly good eyes were locked on me I shot toward the sliding glass doors by instinct.

"You fool! You idiot!" he shouted, his voice like nails scratching a chalk board. "Don't you know who you were with? "Didn't you check their scents? I did I know what they are."

Each question each sentence his talons raked my skin and I tried to flee but his supernatural speed always kept him ahead of me in this one. I literally was choking back whimpers and cries of pain when his talons hit, I could not breathe normally because of my fear. Bomani has never been this angry, this pissed off, whatever you want to call it. I collapsed as soon as his talons went right across my face and curled up right at the front door in the living room. But he did not phase back, he merely opened the front door with his talons and flew off at top speed.

I did not move, my brother did not return, and the rain did not let up or rain harder. Now I had gashes on the back of my back, on the back of my neck, and on my arms as well as now across my face. They all bled at speeds that had me wanting to find Embry and get him to take me to a hospital but then questions would arise. Questions not only from Embry and his friends but also from the hospital, and I did not want to answer anyone or talk for that matter. I kept myself from whining or moaning in pain the whole time I stayed curled up right there; eventually I did get up but that was only to walk around and lock all the doors and windows. While doing so I realize that the sun had risen well past its peak in the sky, by seeing the few rays of sunlight that broke through the rain and what their angles were.

"I need money if I am to get new clothes or food." I murmured.

To say I left the house to find a job was an understatement because that day became night and I curled up in what was the tightest ball I'd ever been in next to the sliding glass doors in my room. My back of course was to those doors so if anyone came by they'd only see my back and not my face which from what I saw in the mirror looks horrible. Then night became morning much too soon and morning became noon, well you get the idea. I barely moved around my house it was so quiet, two days passed before I knew it and my injuries now began to sting. They were most likely getting infected, but still even with that little fact I did not leave my home well I didn't leave the area.

I turned the little lock and slid open the clear glass door before stepping out into the cool shower of rain, the oak tree sighed as I leaned my back against it and slid to the ground. Where I sat was facing the wall of the house and keeping me at least front view hidden from the forest.

"Hello Oak. Can you tell me anything?" I whispered.

A thick tree root that had been hidden completely underground pulled itself from the earth then wrapped around not just my hand and wrist but up to my elbow. I payed no mind to that and just willed the tree to share what has happened in the forest with me while I had been in my house for the past three or four days. The wait was not long and when the information flowed my head ached and my arm the tree root held stung deeply.

_They are flying while others are walking. We can see what they are, they are what you and Bomani are. They are coming, beware friend Avira we know your past just as you know what we tell you. Wolves not see the birds nor do they bother to, they are clueless find Cullens they will help you._

"Who are the Cullens?" I questioned shutting my eyes.

_No say, only so much we tell you. You must figure out yourself._

Then with a gasp the root unwound itself from my arm and I had a red swirl wounding around my hand and arm up to my elbow, along with a thin layer of mud and water. Without speaking I tried to get the tree to drop some leaves it did not work at first, the tree creaking and fighting me but then I feel the leaves flutter down all around me and on me. I grabbed some of the leaves and entered my house which in there I collapse dropping my hand full of leaves soon after closing and locking the door.

In my exaustion I dreamed. I dreamed of Embry, I dreamed of myself, I dreamed of the two of us holding hands and walking along the beach. He's stareing down at me with a warm loving smile on his face and in his dark eyes, I feel my lips curl into a smile and I lean into the warmth of his body. There is nothing stopping me from having my happiness and staying with him as we walked, I realized with a smile.

"Embry." I breathed.

Something warm touched my hair I look up and see his face really close, he smiled and kissed my forehead ever so gently I couldn't help but smile. I was about stand on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips but then he suddenly stepped back and twirled around to face the forest.

"Embry?" I asked hurt in my voice.

He turned to face me again but it was just a quick glance and then he was facing the trees again. A low deep rumble was forming at the back of his throat, a growl, Embry dropped down into a crouch where he began shaking violently much like Bomani when he's mad. I step back one step which Embry just began shaking more now a ripping sound was coming from him; gray fur began sticking out and... I sat up with a gasp of terror, turning I looked outside to find that it was still day time so instead of falling back into unconsciousness I got up, gathered the oak leaves and began laying them around the house.

"I like the smell of oak." I said in realization. "Embry smells like oak." I whispered.

"Mesi?"

I whip around facing the dark brown wood of the front door, I wanted to open it and curl up in his arms telling him to protect me to take me away but I also wanted to yell at him from not listening. My mind and heart fought over what I should do while my legs ignored them and I walked toward the door; I stopped in front of it.

"Embry." I whispered looking at my feet without opening the door.

A pause. "Yes, can I come in? Are you okay?"

"No you can't come in. No I'm not okay." I replied

"What happened? ARe you hurt?" again he asked two questions, he sounded utterly worried when he spoke this time though.

I slid to the floor and placed my hands in my lap. "yeah I'm hurt."

"Did someone hurt you?" Embry asked.

I didn't respond. Why should he care we barely know each other. Then again why should I have dreamt of trying to kiss him? I grabbed my head with both hands and then a sound escaped my mouth, it sounded like a strangled cat, then I hit my head against the door once. Half a second later movement could be heard and I heard Embry's voice at the same level as I sat.

"Mesi, someone did hurt you." it wasn't a question.

I let out a soft whine and ended up syaing the opposite of what I wanted. "They're coming. Why can't you pay attention? Pay attention!"

"What are you talking about?" now came Jacob's voice.

"Them, they'll find me I'm in trouble." I mumbled.

"Mesi what are you talking about?" Embry asked, worry thick in his voice.

There was another whine and I emmediatly knew it was from me so I turned to lean my hean against the door and not face it. _Get yourself together Avira. _I scolded myself. _Now is not the time for an emotional breakdown, that will not happen._

Well at least I didn't and am not crying, I took a deep breath bringing my voice back to its usual emotion blocking tone. "Embry, Jacob do you know a familey called the Cullens?" I asked.

**A/N:**

**LOL...Sorry for some reason Bomani attacking Avira was sooo funny to me. Especially when she was running. I know not nice, but I can be a not nice person when I want to and that so happens to be now, with me laughing at someone's pain. Okay well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya'll next time (actually ya'll will see the chapter next time...) oh well. Bye. Thanks for reading. :D**


	9. Nothing Against Them Just My Temper

**A/N:**

**I must apologize for not writing a long auther's note or for not explaining anything that confuses ya'll. Currently I am not feeling well so typing is not something I want to be doing right now. Thank-you RealWriter03 for reviewing on the last chapter. Now if there is any mistakes in this chapter (grammer or spelling) please inform me or if not please forgive, I sometimes miss some mistakes while rechecking. Well enjoy the chapter. :)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 8-**_** Embry**_

_Nothing Against Them Just My Temper_

After patrol, which was all day I felt exausted but not too exausted to check up on Mesi before I returned home though so that's what I did. Still in wolf form I began at first a slowish trot trying to calm myself from what I think might've happened to her. Not only from eavesdropping that one day but also I had and still have a feeling that something is wrong. I need to get to the bottom of it so I can leave my mind at rest, it may not be as bad as I'm thinking. Then again it could still be worse than what I'm thinking. Without realizing it my trot became a full on dash toward her house I slowed down just enough to not seem panicky.

My panic for my imprint's safety emmediatly became completely overwhelming as I suddenly scent blood coming from her house then I freeze about a foot from the glass doors. Laying curled up in a tight ball by the doors was Mesi, her back was to me but I could tell she was hurting without needing to see an expression on her face. I took a step forward and that's when I see gashes on the top half of her back, even though her long hair sort of hid it.

_Did Reel do that to her? _I wondered both pissed off and worriedly.

_Embry whatcha lookin at that has ya so worried and pissed? _Seth asked.

I shook my head as soon as one of my pack brothers just so happened to show up in my head. _Seth, not now I'm Mesi's house she's curled up asleep with deep gashes on her back._

_Where did they come from? _-Seth

_I don't know I just got here. _-Me

Seth did not reply emmediatly and when he did it sort of surprised me. _Maby her brother?_

_Maby...but the gashes look like they came from a talons no any knife or whatever. _-Me

_Go ask Sam, I'm lost. _-Seth.

I then blocked my thoughts to keep anyone else from just showing up and asking what is wrong with me. Mesi stirred suddenly which had me dashing behind the oak tree, there was no sound so I peaked my head out from behind the tree. She was still asleep with no sign of waking up anytime soon or moving; I yawned without wanting to, my mouth opening up wide and my wolfy tongue lolling out. Maby sleep would be a good thing. But I don't want to leave Mesi. I shrugged and turned in a circle flattening the leaves into a comfortable bed.

_Sleep is what I need and me is what she needs, now we both win. _I thought, falling into unconsciousness.

When I woke up it was to the sound of soft footsteps inside the house my first reaction was hopping up into a crouch if her brother had returned. But then I realize there is no fresh scent of his which is good, Mesi is safe in her own home and I'm here...as a wolf. I sighed then looked at the clear sliding glass doors she was up but still not facing the glass so all I could see was the back of her. Mesi's arms appeared to have been bleeding but now the scratches and torn sleeves only had dry blood on them, this made me growl. If that son of a bitch did that to her I'll rip his arms off.

Mesi slowly exited her room with movements saying she did not know what she was doing, if I could see her face I'd bet anyone five patroling shifts it was a blank expression. I followed the sound of her footsteps by walking around the perimeter of the house while she padded from room to room. She would mutter something about needing money and new clothing now and then while other times she'd say something of not leaving the house. I could barely hear any of her words but when I heard she had no money I realized that she might also have no food!

_Note to self: bring Mesi money and food so she won't starve or anything. _I thought.

Somewhere around noon I was told to patrol along the border that lead to the Cullens' land. That was far away from Mesi I didn't want to go but if I get shifts over with now I will have more time to spend with my imprint. With that thought in my head I twirled around and began running toward the border.

When I returned it was sunset and Mesi was once again curled up in a tight ball by those glass doors. I almost phased back just to talk to her to see what's wrong. But again I am taken away by another distraction only this one ended up being a very strong one, my mom. Much to my disliking I dashed back home phased back hidden in my backyard before entering the house where a pissed off looking mom was. I ended up getting grounded for a week just from being somewhere all day and night without her knowing where, she had been so worried so I didn't really argue.

But then within two days I was on my way to Mesi's house this time I'm going to get her to come out and also explain everything because in truth I'm completely lost. I brought Jacob with me since he seemed to want to help me for some unknown reason. The sound of her light footsteps sounded from the front of the house so we jogged over to the front door without giving a second thought.

"Mesi?" I called knocking on the door once.

Her footsteps neared the locked door, maby to open it and let us in, but then they stopped and a soft voice answered me. "Embry?"

"Yes," I said, worry in my voice. "Can I come in? Are you okay?"

"No, you can't come in." she whispered. "No I'm not okay."

Just hearing it come from her broke my heart though I don't know how badly hurt she was and is it had me worrying a million times worse. Anger also was boiling up in me threatening to spill over as threats washed through my mind when I thought of someone hurting her to the point of solitude.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I demanded worriedly.

"Yes I'm hurt." she responds, her voice sounding lower to the ground.

_If I ever get my hands on the fucking thing that hurt her, they'll lose more than just one limb. _I thought, a growl coming from the back of my throat.

Just then a sound, it was a lot like a strangled cat came from the level Mesi's voice had come from, then a single bang on the door followed. I slid down onto my knees right by the door and bent slightly down until I knew I was at the level she was at. "Mesi, someone did hurt you." I said, it wasn't a question.

Mesi responded by saying the opposite of what I expected after she whined softly. "They're coming! Why can't you pay attention? Pay attention!"

"Mesi, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked now sitting next to me and talking for once since we arrived.

"Them, they'll find me I'm in trouble." Mesi mumbled.

My eyebrows creased with worry. "Mesi what are you talking about?" I asked, my voice obviously being thick with worry.

Both Jacob and I turned looking at each other in confusion, I turned my attention back to the locked door that was keeping me from my imprint. SOmething was wrong and I can't help her, not unless she lets me. Mesi needs to explain to us what is wrong so we can help. Mesi let out another soft whine which was cut short followed by the sound of movement then I heard the light tap as she leaned her back against the door.

After a short pause she spoke, her voice now holding calm with barely any emotion. "Embry, Jacob do you know a familey called the Cullens?"

"What?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"The Cullens, do you know them?" Mesi repeated.

Jacob blinked once in surprise but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, do you know them?"

"No but I have been told they will help me." she answered. "Can you get them to come here?"

"No!" I growled.

There was silence and surprise, I know should allow her to go to the Cullens mostly because Dr. Cullen aka Dr. Leech could help with Mesi's injuries. But.. "I will not let her go near the bloodsuckers no matter how vegetarian they are or from the earlier alliances." I spat.

"Embry listen Carlisle can fix her injuries." Jacob said calmly. "And if Mesi beleives they can and will help her then let them then you can help as well."

"I know, but still." I growled.

My anger and mistrust wasn't actually directed at the Cullens it just burst out at the mention of them and how I still slightly don't trust them. It is Mesi's brother, Reel who I currently hate because so far he is the only suspect on the list of hurting Mesi. "Shut it Jake let me calm down." I snapped.

Jacob went quiet, when I interrupted him in the middle of defending his own imprint's family. "Mesi, let Embry calm down then we'll go get them."

"Thank you." Mesi whispered.

After many moments I calmed down to the point of listening to the logic in Jacob's words as well as the logic. I looked at Jacob and nodded. "Call them and tell them to come over."

"Alright." he nodded with a smile.


	10. Their Animal Forms?

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 9- **_**Avira**_

_Their Animal Forms?_

It wasn't long before a new scent came to me and I heard a new voice on the other side of the door. This new voice and smell was very unfamiliar while also familiar to me, the voice was muscially beautiful and the scent was very sweet almost too sweet. Who is this new person? I rose unsteadily to my feet and turned to face the door.

"Hello Carlisle, nice to see you again too." Jacob replied to the newcomer.

"Now what is her name?" asked Carlisle.

"Mesi." Embry asnwered.

I slowly reached for the lock on the doorknob only to hault as the introduction and pleasentries were over, now Embry was mentioning something about the upper part of my back and the back of my neck. He explained to Carlisle of the long talon scratch looking gashes that lined my skin on my upper back and neck. How could he see them? I've been inside this whole time the whole time he has been here today and out of sight. I dropped my hand to my side and just stared at the doorknob.

"Mesi?" the musical voice spoke to me.

He sounded kind and now worried for my health. "Yes?" I whispered.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am also a doctor. May I come in, and take a look at your injuries?" he replied.

"Okay." my response came out soft.

Slowly and quietly I unlocked the door then pulled it open, I remained behind it the whole time opening it until it was wide open. Then not only did a tall pale man walk into my house but Embry and Jacob did as well. I looked at the pale man noting how unusual he looked with skin as white as chalk and eyes of light copper-gold. He was blonde and inhumanly gorgeous, but I did not gape at the beauty for I truthfully did not care. All three turned to look at me as I closed the door without turning away from them, Embry looked surprised, hurt, worry, and pissed off when he saw my wounds. Jacob only looked shocked and worried; the white man, Carlisle obviously, gave me a smile of not to worry.

"Strange injuries you have." Carlisle noted. "I can treat them with no problem though."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I have no table to sit at, I have no furniture at all so I hope it is no bother to have to sit on the floor."

"She also has no food." Jacob called from the kitchen. "Or fridge, no nothing."

"I have nothing." I sighed plopping onto the floor.

When Carlisle sat down I finally noticed his black docter's bag which he opened and pulled out different stuff, like a bottle of antibiotics, a nettle and thread for stitches, bandages, gauz, and a fe other things. I held out my right arm where the gashes stung the worst and had the most blood crusted on them.

"Who hurt you?" Embry asked from behind me.

I shook my head. "Just a bird, nobody hurt me but someone is coming that will surely kill me. I have gotten in trouble more than once only from doing worse than just disobeying any simple unimportant rules."

"Care to talk about it?" Carlisle asked, not sounding as pushy as Embry. "I was told that you said my familey could help you."

"No. I don't want to, not here not now." I murmured.

Carlisle merely nodded. "I will send my daughter to come and get you, tomorrow."

I nodded and laterish he left and I was left to face both Embry and Jacob who looked at me with faces obviously demanding answers. The thing was, I did not want to talk to either of them or explain anything, I wanted them out or at least to take me somewhere to eat. Wait. What was that last thought? Sheesh, I must be desperate for food now. Maby they could take me to Emily's?

"I won't give you any answers." I sighed, making my voice softer than it already was.

"Please, Mesi. We want to help." Embry pleaded.

I shook my head. "At least let us take you to get some food, as well as buy you some food." Jacob suggested, probably hoping if they are nice to me like that I'd talk.

"Okay, I am hungry." I replied.

"To Emily's!" Embry announced in a goofy way.

Next thing I know I have been picked up by him and then we were jogging through the forest, Jacob jogged alongside Embry with a smile that said Embry and I looked funny. I oddly felt comfortable in Embry's too warm arms as well as safe but I stayed stiff all the way to Emily's. No matter how friendly they are I cannot get close to them no matter what.

"Put me down now, please." I whispered.

He set me down and let me lead the way inside, everyone was here except Brady and Collin. WHere are they? I walked through the living room where all the guys sat around watching TV or talking to their girlfriends and entered the kitchen. Emily stood at the sink rinsing and drying dishes, I quietly walked over to the oak table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hi Emily." I said.

She turned around with a smile. "Hello dear, what happened?" she asked surprise and worry on her face when she sees the scratches on my face.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Sweetie, that doesn't look like nothing I can see the stitches they must be bad." Emily replied.

Stitches? I ran my fings lightly over the three scratches that were on my face, and just like she had said I felt the stitches lining up along the three scratches. How did I not feel or notice Carlisle do them? I wondered before replying to Emily. "No it is nothing. I've had worse injuries anyway."

"What?" Embry exclaimed angrily. "Who hurt you the other time and this time?"

He's, shaking? "Nobody Embry. Just calm down." I muttered.

"Nobody, ha! Mesi I don't think you'd hurt yourself." he replied.

"Emily, may I have something to eat?" I asked turning back to Emily who now sat beside me.

And just as I hoped, that completely changed the subject of the conversation and Embry calmed down enough to where he had stopped shaking though he did now have his hands clenched into fists. Emily in all her kindness, nodded and walked over to her fridge then returned to the table with a large serving plate full of vegies and ranch in the center.

"This was going to be a snack for the game tonight, but you can have some I'll just send someone to buy more." Emily smiled.

"Thanks." I murmured grabbing a carrot.

"We haven't seen you in a few days." Emily noted as I ate.

I nodded. "I haven't been leaving my home."

"Why?" both Embry and Emily asked.

"I dunno, I just haven't." I shrugged then added softer. "Because there's shapeshifters here."

"What?"

Jared and Kim have left the living room, probably wondering what we were talking about now they stood frozen in surprise in the doorway. Embry and Emily were frozen in surprise as well now and with curious expressions plastered on all four of their faces. I stuffed a slice of tomatoe in my mouth and began chewing slowly knowing they'd ask something I didn't want to answer.

"Uh, how do you know?" Kim was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"Their scent is all over the woods and I've seen some of their animal forms." I replied, but didn't mention how one group was out to kill me while the other gave away Bomani's and mine's location.

"Only their animal forms?" questioned Jared.

I nodded eating another tomatoe slice.


	11. I Need Help So I Came To Ya'll

__**A/N:**

**Thanks to anyone who had revviewed last chapter. I am sorry to keep ya'll waiting for so long, it's just that the fanfic is almost over and I don't want it to be. Also I have been distracted by some other fanfics as well. Okay well I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 10- **_**Avira**_

_I Need Help So I Came To Ya'll_

When I went home that evening I went home making sure nobody from Emily's house was following me or any shapeshifter was either, human or animal form. They had continued to question me about the shifters I had said I knew that were in the area. Did I think they were safe or dangerous? Did I have any guesses on who they are in their human forms? Am I afraid of them? I told them yes to all their questions but changed the subject completely when they asked for me to tell them the rest of what I knew. Eventually I decided to leave and leave them wondering and with me having my own questions to ask them.

Why did they care? Do they know who the shapeshifters are? Are they friends with the shapeshifters?

I sank to the floor as soon as I entered my house through the front door, the living room was lit up and a fire burned in the old fashioned fireplace. Wait, a fire? I don't remembering ever lighting a fire in the fireplace not even once. But that's not all that was different in the living room a lime green small leafed fern hung in a pot right in front of the window beside the fireplace. The fern was healthy but also very odd looking, it didn't just have leaves it also had...thorns? I gasped and scooted back closer to the door.

"Hello Avira." greeted Bomani from the kitchen doorway. "I'm back."

"Wh-Where did you go?" I stamered.

He sat criss-crossed on the ground, that's when I realized he was wearing new clothing and not the clothes he had been wearing when we came here. Now he wore a pair of gray skinny jeans with a black skull shirt and black high top shoes.

"I went to Seattle, killed someone to get rid of my anger, took their money, and went shopping." Bomani shrugged, red eyes glinting.

"A-Am I in trouble?" I asked.

He laughed, a laugh I hear in my nightmares. "No, but..."

"But what?" I squeaked.

"Two weeks, it's the new moon and it'll be a clear night. You'll make up for your stupidity then." he told me.

I was about to say something but then Bomani rose to his feet and gestured to the kitchen where I began smelling lasagna coming from it. He's cooking, how did he buy the ingredi-oh yeah he stole someone's money. I sighed and followed my brother to the kitchen, he was taking a lasagna out of the black oven when I entered.

"I only had enough to buy ingredients for this, some new clothes for me and you, and for the fern. Not enough for anything else except this pan as well." Bomani stated putting it down on the floor and sitting. "We'll have to wait until my first paycheck."

"O-Okay." I stammered.

So that night I lay in my room looking at the new outfit my brother had baought me, a pair of black leggings and a medium length dark purple dress...no new shoes. I had to admit, as much as I feel he is planning something it was nice of him to get the clothes for me. Please let me escape what he's planning, I begged inwardly closing my eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up and changed into my new clothes the house was empty, no Bomani anywhere. My first thought was that he went to work so I inwardly sighed in releif and walked outside. He may be acting nice now, but in two weeks from now I am positive I'm going to lock myself up and never go outside ever again. I sat down underneath that same oak tree that seems to have become a very good friend, one that I know I can count on-which is strange even to me- I thought as I layed my head back against the trunk. The ground was wet and getting wetter from the rain as is the tree, though I am certain it is loving the rain with all its being.

_I wonder if you know where the ones searching for me are. _I thought stroking that same tree root I always did, the one that sticks out of the ground.

The tree seemed to sway forward and backward as if nodding, like it was answering my thought, then the tree root snapped from the ground and twisted around my wrist. I gasped in pain at how tightly it twisted around my wrist and tried to will it to loosen-which it only grew tighter around my wrist. The sharp tip dug into my skin sending shockwaves of pain up my arm and making my hand limp and unuseable.

_I gaped in surprise when I find myself somewhere else, I faced a tall cliff face where many scratches and blades of grass grew going up. Above me, at the top of the cliff the silluhouette of a woman was seen pacing back and force; I could just see her shaking in rage. She stopped when a medium dog sized snow white hawk flew over and landed right on the edge of the cliff. The hawk was handed a shirt and jeans as soon as it shifted from hawk to a man, about eighteen or so by the looks of it._

_"Well?" the woman demanded. "Did you find them?"_

_I could barely hear them when they talked but somehow I managed to make out their words. "No," replied the man shaking his head. "But I have found a pack of wolf shapeshifters."_

_"That doesn't help!" the woman shouted._

_"Stop it with the fuckin' yelling, I'm trying to think." came a visibly pissed female voice._

_Then a girl about my age only with short bobbed hair appeared, wearing a medium length brown dress. I instantly recognized her, she was the one shapeshifter who did not hate my guts or try to kill me. She understood it was all Bomani's fault that I did what I did all those times. The woman whipped her head around to what looked like to either glarw or yell at her._

_"I can yell if I want! I am the one who had lost everything because of Bomani and Mesi." the woman spat._

_"Calm down, Jynx. We'll find them and we'll kill them." the man said calmly._

_"Can I go out and search?" asked the girl that was my friend._

_Jynx did not speak at first but then nodded. "But be careful if you find them, come straight back and tell us they are extremely powerful."_

_"Yes, do not do anything until we are present." the man added._

Then I suddenly was returned to where I lay underneath the oak tree, right outside of my house. I was panting as if I'd been holding my breath, though I am pretty sure I wasn't. Next a wave of dizziness came over me making me want to just pass out but I stayed awake for the tree root had yet to release my wrist.

_They are here, they will find you. We have seen them they are nearing your home._

And with those words flowing into my mind the root slivered off of my limp wrist and stuck itself back into the ground; I rose unsteadily while willing the lowest hanging tree branch to help me up. When it returned to its regular position and no longer kept me standing I stumbled toward the forest. Carlisle had told me he would have someone from his familey come get me. But who? When? A flash of white and the same almost too sweet smell as Carlisle, and there was a short pixie-like girl with short black hair. Her hair spiked out in all directions making a halo of black hair on her head, she was extremely thin and had tawny colored eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice." she chirped then quickly, at inhuman speed caught me as I was about to collapse, worry on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Just weak." I whispered. "Are you Carlisle's daughter?"

"Yup I'm here to take you to our home, you were going to ask us something?" she replied.

I nodded.

Then we were running, Alice had picked me up and now carried me cradleing me like a baby like Embry would do only instead of abnormal warmth she was ice cold. I shivered but said nothing, just the fact of her appearence and speed I knew she was a vampire even without feeling how cold she is, she had too much speed to be human and had too much beauty to be human either. Wait, what? How on earth did I make that conclusion? I don't know anything about vampires nor have I seen any in my life.

"You and your familey are vampires." I whispered.

"Yup, and I knew you'd say that." she laughed.

I shook my head. "I have no idea how I guessed that or how you knew I'd say that."

"I can tell the future," she told me happily. "But unfortunanently your future only comes in tiny ten second clips then disappears for I don't know six hours."

"Okay." I whispered.

Alice set me down on my feet when we reached a large mansion, maby three or four stories tall it stood in the center of a large clearing where gardens lined both sides of the house. I stumbled a bit onto the front porch following Alice as she entered, I was met not only by more vampires but also Jacob who emmediatly waved when I entered; Alice held me on my feet until we went over to the couch where I plopped down.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I'm weak Jacob, and why I'm weak will not exit my mouth so don't ask." I said.

A young girl skipped over. "Hi I'm Nessie." she said.

"Hi Nessie I'm Mesi." I replied.

"That sounds like my name only with an Mm sound at the beginning." she laughed.

I nodded smileing slightly at the girl, she was a vampire as well but I could sense she was also human-a hybrid of the two somehow. "I came to ask for help." I murmured, looking down at my hands in my lap.

**A/N:**

**I do hope ya'll liked the chapter. How was it? Did I miss any mistakes? Please tell me and also please review. Reviews will remind me to actually updte this fanfic. Well until next time, keep on dreamin' and don't yell at a squirrel (it threw a pinecone at me {again}...) I should really stop yelling at squirrels. xD**


	12. The Wolf Meets A Hawk

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to the people who reviewed last chapter. And the answer to why I had stopped was because I realized that it is almost over. We're getting very close to the end. Before you even ask or think, the next chapter is not the last and neither is this one. I will be telling ya'll what chapter is the last one so you don't gotta worry too much. I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. In it Embry meets Avira's only friend! Even if her only friend is in a group hunting her down!**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 11-**_** Avira**_

_The Wolf Meets A Hawk_

Nessie frowned, probably remembering what I had come here for and that was not for a friendly visit. She hopped onto Jacob's lap as everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say more. I twined my fingers together and sort of began thinking: WHat if they won't help? What if they just kick me out of their home after I explain? What would Jacob said if he knew everything? Would he tell Embry? WOuld Embry not like me anymore once he was told? I battled with these thoughts for many moments but then took a deep breath once I thought of a way to how EMbry will not find.

"I'll explain, but I don't want Jacob to know." I murmured still looking at my hands. "I don't him to tell Embry, I know they are good friends."

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Then maby Nessie, why don't you go check on your gardens and bring Jacob with you."

"Okay." nessie seemed happy again.

Once they were outside I heard someone muuter, "At least the smell of that mutt isn't that bad anymore. But why are we listening to her?"

"Rosalie, sh." someone else said softly.

I looked up from my hands but did not look at anyone when I began explaining. "My real name is not Mesi, it is Avira. I am Avira Shade. There is a group of both shapeshifters and half fairies after me, wanting to kill me. The half fairies can do much and are pretty powerful as are the shifters they work with."

"What has them wanting to kill you dear?" a kind voice asked, probably Carlisle's wife.

"I..." I looked down at the white carpet. "I k-killed many innocent lives in the past, so did my brother Bomani."

_**Embry**_

The first thing I decided to do after patroling that morning was to check up on Mesi to see if she was alright, considering I didn't go over to check last night. What if Reel came back? What if he's hurting her now? I always seem to rush to conclusions in my head and I end up speeding up without giving a second thought. There is just no way I am going to take the chance of my imprint getting hurt, especially by her brother. I narrow my eyes to slits when I begin to pick Reel's scent on my way to their house.

If that damn son of a bitch lays a single hand on Mesi I'll tear him to shreds. Because I promise an entire month's patrols and work shifts that he was the one that hurt her.

Huh? I skid to a stop a few feet from the oak tree outside her room. There was three dots of red liquid on the tree root jutting out of the ground, rain was quickly washing it away. I walk slowly over to it and sniff only to take a step back as I recognize the now faint scent on it..Mesi.

"Awe, it's a cute wolf shifter."

I spun around as a tall thin girl, about Mesi's age skips around her hair is a short bobbed cut brown hair wearing a medium length brown dress. She wore no shoes but did wear a bandana on her head. I bare my teeth at the girl not knowing weather she is an enemy or friend; she could be someone who had come to hurt Mesi. The girl giggled and skipped over seeming so much like a child even if she looked to have been in plenty of fights, hense the scars on her face, neck, arms, and legs.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight, I'm looking for someone." she said.

What? I cocked my head to the side now in confusion. "You know if you turn back into a human it'd be a lot easier to talk to you. I'll also answer questions how I knew you were a shapeshifter if you want."

This girl is extremely strange. What am I supposed to do with her? And she's looking for someone? For some reason that brought back a memory of something I heard. Mesi had said something about shifters in the area that would give her and her brother's location away to another group of shifters who were looking for them; she had either been asleep or talking very quietly, it's hard to tell especially with my memory being terrible lately. I looked at the girl who stood in front of me with narrowed eyes for many long moments.

"Okay, take me to yuor pack if you want." she said, sounding impatient.

_Embry I thought you were off duty right now. _Seth's thoughts entered my head.

_Shut it, yes I'm off duty I'm at Mesi's house looking for her but then found another girl who is looking for someone instead. _I replied.

"Shifter just phase or take me to your alpha." the girl growled.

I raised my left paw as if saying one moment, she understood but did not look pleased to have to wait for me to take her to Sam. _She knows I'm a shifter and wants to see Sam. _I added.

_You gonna show her? _asked Seth.

_Should I? _I asked stupidly.

_Yes now shut the hell up, I'm tired of listening to this idiotic conversation. _Paul shouted.

_Okay okay. I just don't trust her. _I said.

Blocking my thoughts from any further conversations with the two who were on patrol I nodded to the girl and began walking. Her impatience returned swiftly back to that happy skippy she had showed up as and she followed me without any sign of having trouble, even if my pace was really fast. I looked straight ahead as I was leading her to Emily's house without looking or paying attention to the still unknown girl I was leading there. How could she tell I was a shapeshifter? That's what confused me, just as how Mesi knew I was a shapeshifter in my wolf form as well it's all very odd.

"You know, I've realized something." the girl began talking again.

I grunted just to show I heard.

"You wolf shapeshifters are actually friendlier than the shifters I live with, with falcons and hawk shapeshifters. Sure you showed some annoyance and mistrust but that's way better than what falcon or hawk shifters do to strange visitors." she continued.

My ears perked up.

"That's right I know shapeshifters so don't be down of coming out of hiding." she laughed.

I stopped in the undergrowth but pointed my long muzzle at Emily's house, she understood and skipped all the way to the backdoor leading to the kitchen then stopped. While she waited I phased back and quickly slipped on my blue jean shorts.

"Okay now I'll let you explain yourself to my alpha." I said.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

I pushed past her. "I'm Embry, now explain what your name is and why your here."

"Embry who'd you bring now?" Leah growled in already annoyance to our visitor.

Sam walked into the kitchen now-hearing our entrance and Leah's annoyance being a dead give away. "Is he your alpha?" asked the girl.

"Yes." I muttered.

She gave a small bow of respect before speaking. "My name is Nanu, I come from a coven of shapeshifters and half fairy humans. I am looking for someone that we have been searching for, well two someones." her navy blue eyes seemed to show the days and nights of hardwork while on her search for they slightly dulled in exaustion then. "We have been searching for them for at least six years, thirty years for their whole family."

"Who is it you are searching for?" Sam asked suspicously. "And why are you searching?"

"I do not know their names, they change them frequently. And their appearences change also." Nanu admitted sheepishly.

"So what makes you think we'd know who you're talking about?" demanded Leah.

About then is when whoever else was in the house came into the kitchen out of curiosity. I on the other hand did not look curious I just wanted Nanu gone, there is something I hate about her no matter how nice she is. Nanu hopped up onto the counter and crossed her legs, while everyone took seats at the oak table; Sam stayed standing next to his imprint and wife, Emily right across from Nanu.

"Maby you've seen their tricks?" asked Nanu.

"What tricks?" I heard myself ask.

_**Nanu**_

"What tricks?" EMbry asked.

I stayed quiet for a long moment. Should I tell them? I wasn't told to explain what or why we're after them or who we were after and I don't think I'm allowd to do so either. Would I get in trouble if I explained everything without Jynx, my leader, there to make sure we aren't with more evil beings? I sighed, knowing it won't be worth it to take the risk sicne with Jynx you'd get in trouble just from breathing.

"Truthfully I'm not allowd to explain anything without my leader." I admitted.

Their alpha nodded as if understanding, but that one woman did not act so friendly. "Then why the hell are you here if we don't know anything?"

"Leah stop acting like a bitch." one of the still unknown men or boys said.

"Maby I could schedule my leader to come and explain, I'd get in trouble if I explained anything improtant without her." I sighed.

"Alright." their alpha said after a minute.

I raised my head after looking down at the white tile floor without meaning to. This is it! We're actually getting somewhere! But, I still need to find a way to save Avira-she didn't do anything. I'll save her once Bomani is out of the picture and his blood is spilled on the ground at my feet; I hopped down in excitement.

"Maby in two days at noon." I chirped. "My leader's name is Jynx. WHat's yours so I may tell her."

My energy and sudden excitement got everyone looking at me in both confusion and weirded out. Their alpha nodded without taking off his serious expression. "Alright, ya'll may come here. I am Sam by the way."

"Okay Sam. Thank-you."

And with that I zoomed out the door in inhuman speed which most likely left them with surprised expressions plasted on their dark quilete skinned faces. I hopped upward without thinking. Just as my arms spread out and became wings I slipped out of my dress; I held my dress in my talons all rolled up and easy to carry. Now that phase one is done we can get the help from the pack to stop Bomani and save Avira and most likely the world!

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did I miss any mistakes? You know, the usual stuff I ask at the end of chapters if I have Auther's Notes at the end. One review will have me working on the next chapter. And reviews also help remind me not to forget about the fanfic. Well until next time: Don't trust half fairy people.**


	13. Storm Trapped At Emily's

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the long wait. I do hope ya'll can forgive me. So as an apology gift I give you this update. Thank-you to anyone/everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also thank you to the people who had added my story to their faverites list. It is very kind of ya'll to review and add my story your faverites.**

**Okay so I hope ya'll enjoy reading this chapter.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 12-**_** Avira**_

_Storm Trapped At Emily's_

I got home a few hours later, wondering what the Cullens are going to do. They had told me to leave without giving me an answer on if they were going to help me or not. I hope they help, it will mean saving many innocent lives just by killing Bomani. Don't they want to be heros? Well hero is an understatement, it's not like they are destroying Bomani's entire group which I have a bad feeling about. I shuddered as I opened the door that lead to the kitchen of my house, just thinking about what the future may hold.

The house was quiet, just as I had left it; I walked from the kitchen and into the living room. My footsteps echoed across the house which had me frowning at the emptiness. This house needs furniture, it needs paintings on the wall, and a fridge in the kitchen, I thought. Why my thoughts moved from wondering about the Cullens' choice and what the future may hold, to the house and furniture I will never know.

"I guess I want to stay." I whispered, entering my room. "So I can be where Embry is, in La Push."

The next day when Bomani left he specifically told me to enjoy myself. I just stared at him with my head cocked to the side in suspiscion and curiosity. His expression was just as it alway was blank of any emotions so I of course turned from his expression to his red eyes. Again I could see that there was a plan boiling up in them but this time I could see more, there is more than just any simple plan...something worse.

"Well I must leave before I am late." he said and turned around and walked away.

"Okay...?" I said questioningly.

I heard the front door shut as he left the house, that sound echoed in my ears then without my control a smile crept across my face. He said I could enjoy myself. Enjoy myself. That means I can...see Embry! Without any further thoughts I dashed out the kitchen's back door and ran straight out into the rain. I ignored the moisture that fell on me as I ran, heading straight to the beach where I had met him. Somehow I know he'll be there that he'll be happy to see me, the plants in the forest seemed to know as well for their branches and roots twisted in a happy-like fashion and tried to reach out to me more.

_Strong emotions enhance my power? _I wondered as I exploded out of the trees.

To my greatest disappointment nobody was at the beach not a single soul, but Embry's scent was there I could smell him. Where is he? I slowed down and without thinking, walked over to that same boulder I had been by when I first met him.

"Hey look. It's Mesi."

I twirled around to Jacob's voice, that's when I see not only Jacob and Nessie but also Embry. My smile recrept back onto my face. "Hi Embry, Jacob, and Nessie." I called.

"You seem happy." EMbry jogged over.

"I am. I won't get in trouble if I hang out with ya'll." I replied.

Embry smiled. "Nice."

"We were going to Emily's for a board game day. Want to come?" Nessie asked.

I nodded.

Jacob then began leading the way while Nessie walked at his side and EMbry and I walked a few paces behind. All four of us were talking happily like we've been friends forever, and like I wasn't covered in scars either. Embry commented on the new clothes I wore a few times saying I looked much better with clothes that aren't torn, on. In truth I agree with him but I still put on a fake shocked expression which earned me some laughter from EMbry.

"I love the sound of your laugh EMbry." I admitted, my voice soft like always.

"What?" he asked.

A soft blush warmed my cheeks. "Did that come from my mouth?"

"Yup, but hey I love it when you smile. Deal?" he laughed.

"Yup."

Wow, today seems to be completely random first I wake up scared to death of what Bomani might do and if he was pissed off enough to hurt me, then I hear him say I should enjoy myself though there was a plan hidden in those evil eyes of his. Next thing I know I'm running happily to go see Embry for no reason at all. I bet I'll end up laughing before the day is done.

"Hi Mesi dear." was the first thing I hear when we enter the house.

I smile. "Hi Emily."

"We're playing Monopoly, while the guys play Poker." Emily replied

"I love the game Monopoly." I lied.

_**Nanu**_

Jynx once again was pacing back and forth again, only now she wasn't pissed but thinking now. I sat on the ground right in the entrance of the cave watching as she paced outside on the slick stone cliff. She muttered things under her breath that I did not understand. Why is it, that this is all I have to do all day? We could at least go into town to find more interesting things to do. I sighed laying on my side as my leader continued to pace.

"Nanu." Jynx suddenly stops and turns to me.

I look up. "Yeah?"

"I want you to go back to the shapeshifters." she begins.

"What? How come?" I asked.

She walks over to me before crouching down to where we were eye to eye. "Because I said so and because I have a feeling you're trying to help either Bomani or Avira."

"I am not helping either of the two we are searching for." I stated calmly. "And okay I will obey you and come with you to the meeting with the shifters."

Jynx scowls at me before getting up to continue her pacing, I stayed there with my calm bored expression that has been plastered on my face all day. But inwardly I'm freaking out! How did she find out-or almost find out- that I'm helping Avira? Sure I have good reason to, but with Jynx good reason isn't good enough! She's a total physco bitch out to get Bomani and Avira just from a few murders they did...though Avira's killings were not in truth real or her fault.

"Jynx, get some rest please we'll stop them and the rest of their group too."

A man about the same age as Jynx, walked up to her as he spoke. His long dirty blonde hair soaked almost instantly by the hardening rain; Jynx spun around to him angrily but oddly her expression softened when she looked into the man's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I know I need rest, Mark, but I-"

"Sh. Stop pacing, go get some rest, and get ready for tomorrows meeting with the shifters." Mark interrupted her, his voice smooth and soft like silk.

"Okay." Jynx said.

I nearly gaped at what just happened in front of me, nobody has ever gotten Jynx to do anything but yell. Of course I've seen Mark calm her many times before but it never stops me from being surprised by it. Jynx steps over me when she stops her pacing, she now has a far off look,a dreamy look. I smirk now realizing why Mark has such power to calm her-the uncalmable.

_They're in love. Or at least she loves him. _I laughed inwardly.

"You really think so?" Mark asks turning to me.

Sitting up I nod. "Yup, since you are the only one that can calm her and she always has dreamy expression when you talk to her."

"Really?" he asks perking up even more.

"Yup again. Also, stop reading my thoughts!" I growled the last part.

_**Avira**_

After eating dinner at Emily's I was about to leave when a loud crackle of lightning made me freeze when I was about to open the door. I turned my head to peer out the window near the front door to see what the weather was like outside, too bad all I saw was blackness. A flash of lightning had me jumping back from the door. No! Not a storm! Now I can't leave, I say this in my head soon after I realize it was pouring outside terribly.

"Oh why don't you stay here dear." Emily said, walking up to me.

"No, I have to get home. Reel will be mad if I don't come home." I replied.

She put one hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Embry can take you home when the rain lightens up. Until then I'll get you a blanket so you can sleep on the couch."

"Ugh, I can't beleive I have to patrol in this crap." Paul growled.

"Shut it, I have to patrol with you. And I'll most likely see rachel in all your damn thoughts." Leah snapped at him.

There was a slam as they exited the house through the door in the kitchen. Sheesh, those two are real sour crouts when it comes to...almost everything. Wait, what do they mean by patrol? I turned from looking at the doorway to the kitchen and back at Emily who smiled sweetly at me, automatically forgetting that question.

"Okay I'll stay." I whispered.

"Yay!" Emily said and skipped off.

I returned to the long couch I had been sitting on before only now it was empty for everyone had left except for Embry and Seth who still sat watching TV. Emily returned to the living room with a purple blanket and a cream colored pillow, she put the pillow at one end of the couch while I layed down and covered myself up with the blanket. When she thought I looked comfortable she turned to EMbry and Seth.

"Don't stay up too late watching tv." she told them.

"We won't, we'll turn it down though for Mesi." Seth replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Emily did not move. "I mean it Seth people actually need sleep."

"Okay okay." Seth waved his hand.

"Don't worry I'll turn the TV off a while after Mesi falls asleep." Embry volunteered.

This seemed to please Emily, because after that she smiled told us goodnight and followed Sam out of the room, I yawned sinking deeper under the blanket. Embry got up off the chair he had been sitting on to come over to where I lay and sit down in front of the couch on the floor. I looked down with a tired smile, which I used to hide my fear of would happen when I got home what Bomani would do.

"Goodnight Embry." I yawned patting his head like a dog, and sinking into sleep.

"Goodnight Mesi." Embry whispered.

**A/N:**

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will you tell me your thoughts on it? I will listen...er read what you thought of it. Well until next time...keep on dreamin'.**


	14. Avira Shade and Bomani Shade!

**A/N:**

**Wah! I am so sad now (sorta) after this chapter there is only five left. Ya'll won't be able to read any more of this fanfiction after chapter 18. So for that I am sad. But I am very happy for the reviews I've been getting, there's more than I expected to get especially from all the rushed written chapters this story has as well as how it may seem like it's going too fast.**

_**Messenger Of Evil**_** - well they sort of find out here in this chapter, sorta don't. You'll learn why they're being hunted in this chapter. And I'm glad you like this story.**

_**Fukuko-chan **_**-Glad you like this story too. :)**

**Okay well on with the chapter.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 13-**_** Nanu**_

_Avira Shade and Bomani Shade!_

I was awoken by a quick shout of my name in my ear, I sat up in surprise with wide eyes. First there was blissful silence in my head the next someone's hot breath shouted my name in my ear. I turned to the sound of uncontrollable laughter which happened to come from my twin brother, Drake. His shaggy brown hair reached his shoulders originally but because he was rolling on the ground laughing it was spread all around him.

"Drake!" I shouted.

His head rose off the ground. "Whuh?"

"I'm awake and..." I didn't finish my sentence since he most likely knew what I had been about to say.

And he did. Drake was on his feet and running out of the cave in the blink of an eye, I hopped up then dashed straight after him. I jumped straight off the cliff to phase, Drake's hawk form was straight ahead of me; he had the same light brown feathers as me but my wings were dark brown tipped while his were orange tipped. Just one loud angry screech from my beak had him flying faster.

_Don't hurt me Nanu, I'm your brother. _Drake's thoughts came to me.

_Shut it! I don't care. _I spat.

Drake flew in a loopty loop then dove straight down to the forest, I of course flew after him. _Nanu? Drake? Why the hell are ya'll in animal form? _My sister, Cici asked.

_I'm going to rip all of Drake's feathers out. _I answered.

_I woke her up, her face was hilarious you should've been there. _Drake said.

I picked up the pace but realized too late DRake had flown to the left away from a tall pine tree, gulping loudly I flew right into it and fell. The impact with the tree made it shake and pine nettles to fall from some of the branches. "What the?" a voice from below had me look down.

One of the dudes from the of shifters stood there, looked to have been talking to the bitch of their pack, Leah. Both looked up and when they saw me falling I was met by surprised and shocked looks. Might as well solve the mystery of the falling medium sized hawk, I thought as I unrolled my dress from my talons and slipped it on. Next I rolled to where I would fall and land on my back I phased which somehow hurt.

"Oh my god a bird shapeshifter." the boy gasped.

Leah narrowed her eyes as the boy caught me. "Why didn't you tell us you were a shifter?"

"Wow, rude. I just flew into a tree and fell, and nobody asks if I'm okay." I hissed, catching onto her mood then wincing as my jaw hurts.

"Don't talk to me like that. Seth just drop her." Leah growled.

I got down from Seth's arms then turned to thank him but when my eyes met his I froze. He was gorgeous, his eyes were a rich chocolatey brown and his face said anything but mean or rude. Seth looked at me and smiled our eyes stayed locked on each other for who knows how long until Leah pushed me aside to gain our attention.

"OW!" I whined. "That hurt."

"Leah!" Seth growled then looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine but I gotta go."

"No" he said when I was about to phase. "What's your name?"

"Nanu."

When I returned to the cave I was sore on my face, wings, and torso. Damn tree hurt me terribly. I rubbed my jaw as I walked inside but stopped abruptly when I was met by Jynx's pissed glare aimed right at me. Okay maby I should've stayed with Seth instead of come here. I stopped rubbing my jaw to let my hand fall to my side, now in a straight statue like position I waited for Jynx to yell.

Oddly she didn't. "Where were you, Nanu?"

"Uh, chasing my brother, Drake." I answered calmly.

"Why were you chasing Drake?" she hissed, already losing patience.

"He yelled in my ear to wake me up, I go pissed and chased him, I flew into a tree and fell only to be caught by one of the shapeshifters in the pack I told you about." I explained.

Jynx blinked in surprise at how I just up and told her the whole the truth without her having to yell to get me to do it, truth is I did that because she had not yelled at me yet. I sat down when she didn't reply just so I wouldn't have to stand because of my laziness. This conversation may be calm but it may turn into yelling which my laziness forbids me to stand while yelling.

"Stay here, we leave in a few hours to talk to Sam." Jynx said.

"Okay." is all I said before she left the cave.

I lead the way to Sam's home at noon, it still rained hard but that unfornutely does not stop Jynx from doing anything, like going to a meeting to maby make allies that will help you capture and kill the ones you've been after for years. Jynx was quiet as we both flew, keeping low and away from the clouds but staying at least a foot above the tree tops. Not sure why we fly like this, maby if there is danger from above we can fly into hiding or if there is danger from below we fly up into hiding. I asked why we always flew like this once but ended up getting no answer except 'leave me alone I'm busy!'.

_Remember the alpha's name is Sam. _I reminded her.

_I know Nanu I heard you the first time. _she replied.

I shrugged. _Just making sure, oh and be nice to his wife she has three scars on her face. Don't bug anyone about that. I didn't and they were extremely nice._

_Okay, anything else? _Jynx was getting annoyed.

_Uh, nope that's it. _

How she gets annoyed or angry so easily I will never know. I shook my head before diving down into the woodland below us. Around this area was close to Sam's home, I remember from when Embry had lead me which also was the day I found Avira's scent in the house he was near. Does he know her? Maby I could ask him when we get there well if he is there.

"Phase back." Jynx comanded.

_Oh yeah that'd be a good idea._ I phased back swiftly while slipping into my dress. "Okay we're almost there, so don't worry about getting wet any longer." I said.

"FInally." Jynx growled.

I rolled my eyes, then without speaking I began leading the way again. Stupid rain, stupid Jynx's impatience, they are both getting on my nerves which obviously gets rid of my good mood. Think of Seth he may be there and he may get you out of your annoyance of the day.

"Hi Nanu!" Seth called when we emerged from the trees.

I smiled. "Hi Seth."

"Who's Seth?" hissed Jynx in my ear.

"That's Seth he caught me when I fell." I whispered.

Seth smiled at me when we entered the kitchen, Sam stood by the doorway that lead to their living room probably waiting for us. Emily stood by the stove cooking but when we entered she turned around with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Emily." she said, ignoring how pissed Jynx looked.

"I'm Jynx." Jynx muttered.

"Come on Nanu, everyone's in the living room playing boardgames." Seth gestured for me to follow.

I was just about to take a step when a familiar raven black and pale blonde head popped up from the other side of the couch. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. Why is Avira here? I turned from the doorway then back to Jynx who's eyes were narrowed.

"SHe's one of the ones I'm looking for!" Jynx growled pointing at Avira.

"Run Avira! Run!" I cried.

I didn't have to repeat myself for as soon as she saw Jynx she was scrambleing over the couch and rushing toward the front door. Jynx's eyes blazed with anger, her body shook as she was about to phase and go after the fleeing girl. Embry hopped over the couch and followed her out the front door with confused eyes; I twirled around to face the three people in the kitchen who now faced each other.

"Avira? She told us her name was Mesi." Sam was the first to speak.

Jynx shook her head. "Well her name is Avira Shade and her brother is Bomani Shade. They are murderers, they have been all over America killing people! We have been after them for years! And you have one as a guest in your house! Do you want your prescious reservation and all the people in it killed?"

There was gasps from everyone followed by Emily's either shocked or hurt voice, maby both. "But she looked so weak, so defenseless, so sweet. Would she really kill someone?"

"No!" I hear myself shout.

"Shut up Nanu! I've witnessed both kill." Jynx shouted.

Everyone was in the kitchen now looking at both Jynx and me. "How?" Sam still spoke calmly, but I could tell he was near either breaking and phasing or yelling. "How are the two deadly?"

"One is half shapeshifter half magic, that is Bomani." Jynx explained. "The other, Avira, is all magic no shapeshifter. Both are extremely powerful."

"Why would she lie?" someone I think I heard was named Jacob, asked.

"I don't know ask her brother he's leader." Jynx chuckled darkly.

"It's only Bomani, not Avira!" I cried.

Jynx covered my mouth with her hand. "Nanu I am your boss and I say be quiet or leave."

I panted slightly with wide eyes looking around at everyone in the room. Seth looked at me worriedly, I frowned at him and at Jynx. "I'LL LEAVE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then twirling around I dashed out of the back door in the kitchen, I heard footsteps behind me so I knew someone was following. I phased, grabbed my dress in my talons and flew in the direction Avira's house was where she most likely was running to.

**A/N:**

**Woo! Now we're cooking. Jynx has found Avira, Nanu got imprinted on by Seth, and we're nearing the ending point where someone dies! Who will die? Who will live? Who will lose and who will win? And who will live happily forever after? Tune in next time to see what happens next.**


	15. Thorns Are Sweethearts To YOU

**A/N:**

**Oh yes here's another chapter. Poor Embry I feel sorry for him and I feel sorry for Avira. Why I have Avira suffering so terribly I will never know. Hm...it feels like I should at least end Avira's suffering. Should I end poor Avira's suffering? No? Okay I won't end her suffering in this chapter. Okay now I shall speak to my reviewers, so here are my replies to these people:**

_**Fukuko-chan **_**- Yeah, sorry it's nearing the end. But hey at least at the end I'll be ending Avira's suffering. But I won't be telling you how. I can't wait until you and my other readers read the end, it is an ending I can't seem to get out of my mind.**

_**Messenger of Evil **_**- Why thank you. I know I hope they beleie her too. I of course know if they do or don't, sorry but I won't tell ya. Thank you for the review last chapter.**

**Well now onto the chapter that ya'll have been waiting for.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 14-**_** Avira**_

_Thorns Are Sweethearts To YOU_

I'd heard them enter the house, into the kitchen. I'd smelt their rain soaked scents and heard as Jynx had introduced herself. Seth mentioned to Nanu about all of us playing boardgames in the living room, and without wanting to I peaked out above the couch. That was the stupidest thing I ever did because the next thing I know Jynx is pointing at me and Nanu shouts for me to run. I don't have to hear it twice, I scrambled over the couch and shot straight out the front door. Embry chases after me when I am out in the rain. No! Go away Embry! I was too full of fright of Jynx coming after me that I couldn't shout at him to stop following me.

The ground was slick and the plants kept reaching for me, trying to comfort me though there was not enough power for them to do anything but twitch slightly. I slipped and tripped over stuff on the ground but did not stop, I just kept running without stopping.

"Mesi! Stop!" Embry shouted.

I shook my head. "Mesi why did Nanu call you Avira? Why'd she tell you to run? Why did Jynx yell and point at you?" he shouted.

Again I shook my head, then I picked up my pace not really careing anymore if it is faster than your average human anymore or not. Just got to get away from Jynx, she'll kill me! I just know it! I peer over my shoulder just as I explode out of the forest and onto the beach, Embry was still behind me and oddly gaining. How is he gaining, catching up? I'm going faster than a human.

"mesi?" Embry called.

"Fine, Avira's my real name now stop following me!" I yell.

Then I feel ice cold water on my feet, I look down and see ocean water below me and with a look ahead I'm running further out into the black waters. I slide to a slippery stop before I get anywhere close to the deeper waters. My heart is racing, I'm panting, and shivering but I'm alive. Jynx didn't come after me only Embry did.

"Avira!" Nanu's voice makes me turn.

She runs up and stops beside Embry soon followed by Seth. "Avira, get out of the ocean I saw a huge wave from the sky just now."

"What?" I call.

"Avira!" Embry calls. "Hurry!"

Before I can move I'm suddenly pulled underwater just as a huge wave crashes over where I stood. This didn't make a difference though I'm still underwater; I struggle to swim to the surface only to feel whatever yanked me under pull me toward deeper waters. Please let go, I need air...I need to breathe. My inward please did nothing for me and soon I had my mouth open gasping for breath, the thing pulled me until I was pinned to the bottom of the ocean floor.

_Please let go..._was the last thought I had before I sank under.

Warmth, something wet and warm was pressed to my forehead. Warm air went through my nose as I breathed in and out through it, my throat burned as I breathed and the air dried it even more than it already was. I kept my eyes closed and tried to listen to the sounds around me, the warmth was removed from my head but was soon brought back onto my forehead. What is it? A wetcloth?

"Ah, Avira you should've listened to the main rule. Because if you did I wouldn't have drowned you." cam the deep dark chuckle of my brother.

He drowned me? Bomani was the one who had grabbed me and pulled me under to where I nearly drowned to death? I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came out, cold clean water was poured into my mouth and down my throat though. Ah, that was a nice drink. I shivered at the coldness that went down my throat a second time, soothing my burning throat even more.

"At least you are awake. You've been out for, what? Two days, three? Maby four." Bomani continued talking.

I once again tried to speak only for more cold water to be poured down my throat. "I happened to have seen a vampire doctor come over. Know anyone called Carlisle Cullen?"

Carlisle came over? Was he going to say if he'd help me get rid of Bomani or not? I shook my head weakly pretending I couldn't talk still, even if my throat didn't hurt so much not to be able to talk. He grunted then I feel as he picks up a handful of my hair in one hand, he twirled it in his hand for a moment. I held my breath until he let it go and the left whatever room he has me laying down in, then when I let that breath out I open my eyes. The first thing I see is the cream colored ceiling of one of the bedrooms and when I turn my head there on the other side of the room is the glass doors in my white walled room.

I blink when I see the clam I had found the day when Embry came over and brought me to a picnic with the rest of his friends. That day would've been nice if I hadn't been so scared of what Bomani would do if he found out I'd been hanging out with people. Wait. Not people, well at least Leah and the guys weren't human.

"What is Embry?" I wondered outloud.

Bomani returned then with scissors. "He and his friends are shapeshifters dear sister. They gave you away, they gave us away."

"What?" I whispered.

"That's right, your shapeshifter friends gave you away. They pretty much want you dead." Bomani continued crouching down beside me.

"Th-they want me dead?" I whimpered. "I thought they liked me. I thought Embry liked me."

Bomani chuckled without humor and grabbed a handful of my hair, he used the scissors and..clip, clip, clip-he cut that handful short to where it barely hung an inch off my head. "Nope he wants you dead. Now do you know why I keep you from others they just give us away."

"That's why you kill innocent...I'm mean people." I murmured.

Clip. Clip. Clip.

"Don't worry the day for revenge is coming soon." Bomani said.

Clip. Clip. Clip.

He turned my head away to the side, to face the glass doors then he began cutting again. "Why are you cutting my hair?" I asked.

"Lighter head means faster running." he answered.

"That makes no sense." I mumbled.

When he finished cutting my hair he got up and walked over to the sliding glass doors, he slid them open then turned back to me. "Today I am thinking of maby thorns in this room. Yes?" Bomani growled.

SLowly, ever so slowly, vines covered in thorns began creeping into my room and twisting all around each other as they wound up the glass doors. The vines twisted and slivered from the top of the glass all the way back down and along the bottom of the walls in my room. I rolled away from the wall and sat up in the center of my room-I sat there just watching as vines of thorns slivered along trapping the walls in fences of black throns.

"Now dear sister, you cannot go outside." Bomani said.

"But what about the front door and kitchen door?" I questioned.

Bomani smirked. "Already took care of those rooms, thorns are such sweethearts."

Smirking he went outside and began walking away without speaking anymore. I stayed sitting there while I watched him disappear into the trees, not only weak from drowning but also sad about everything else. Embry lied to me, he didn't like me and he was a shapeshifter, he told Jynx where I was and he wanted me dead. His entire pack wanted me dead. A soft whimper escaped my throat. And I thought we were friends.

"Avira?"

I looked up to see Esma standing outside my room, next to my oak tree. "Esma?" I said, wiping a single stray tear from my face.

"Dear what happened?" she asked.

"Bomani trapped me in here." I told her.

Esma tried to reach into my room but the throns whipped out and slashed her hand; she did not bleed but it turned her white skin pink. "Ow..Ow? How did that hurt?" she said looking at the sore part of her hand.

"Magic." I muttered.

"Is this really how you've been living? Living in fear of your brother and of plants?" Esma asked.

I nodded with a frown on my face, I listened as she sat down outside of my room then looked up in confusion when she tossed a basket toward me. "WHat is it?" I asked.

"I brought you some food and Alice put a new dress in it." she explained. "We feel sorry for you and so we decided we'd help you."

"Thank-you." I murmured.

"Go on and open the basket you must be hungry Carlisle, my husband, told me you drowned and have been out for a few days." Esma said.

I opened the pale brown basket and just like she had said there on top was a short snow white dress with gray ruffles while below was a plastic container of hamburger helper. Next to that container was another one only that one was of applsauce. I opened the hamburger helper up after taking the container out, underneath was a fork so I used that to eat the food.

"Mmm..did you make this?" I asked.

Esma smiled and nodded. "The hamburger helper and applsauce are both homemade by me."

"The hamburger helper is deliscious." I took another bite.

**A/N:**

**Woo! An on the ground Rapunzel tower, only with someone with shorter hair, the tower is not old timey or royal looking, and the princess is a wanted criminal with a criminal brother that locked her in it. Poor Avira. I feel sorry for as well as feel sorry for EMbry. Please review to this chapter.**


	16. Stories Have More Than One Side

**A/N:**

**Hey before I reply to reviews and yap about stuff I am going to say just a few things about this chapter. The first thing I am going to say is, that half of our friends aren't in good moods and the other half is hiding their bad moods. Hm...will there be any fighting in this chapter? Not sure, why don't ya'll read it after I reply to the reviews I had gotten for last chapter.**

_**sliz225 **_**- thank-you. I know, well now I know. In all truth I typed super fast, thought super fast, and didn't pay much attention for half the chapters so there is deffeniantly flaws when it comes to stuff like that. Thank you for informing me though, I will fix that whenever I can. And I know about the dialogue, again I type fast and I don't always remember to fix all mistakes. I do hope though that you continue reading though.**

_**Fukuko-chan **_**- I'm not allowd to end the story? Maby Jynx should make that a law for me to follow. XD JK, I was thinking of a sequel before but I didn't know if anyone would want to read a sequeal of the story. Maby if I get more people that would stick around for a Sequel I'll write one. How's that sound?**

_**AngleDevilCat **_**- That is quite alright. Thanks for reviewing last chapter and here is that review you wanted.**

_**Messenger Of Evil **_**- Here's that update you wanted. And I'd think Bomani was getting on someone's nerves, if not then everyone are freaks...jk. Anyway I'll be sure to tell Bomani he's hated by the readers. Then lets see what he does *evil smile*..LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Well there are my replies to the reviews last chapter. I hope my replies are satisfieing to read (is that fhow spell that?..oh well) now I will let ya'll read this chapter.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 15-**_**Avira**_

_Stories Have More Than One Side_

When Esma left I had finished off the hamburger helper, I was still hungry but did not want to eat the applsauce quite yet. Might as well save it, with that thought I got up and on wobbly half asleep weak legs I walked over to my closet and hid the basket and dress under my skinny jeans and dark gray shirt. Ah, good times wearing those torn up things. NOT! I hurried to my bathroom to take a quick shower and to rinse the salt water out of my dress and then I returned to my bedroom.

I walked slowly over to the sliding glass doors-which now are covered in vines and thorns- and sat down a few inches from the opening. Outside it was raining not a big surprise really but it was depressing especially when I'm inside trapped like a caged bird. My oak tree seemed to reach to the sky like the other plants, trying to get more water than what was falling; I reached my hand out until it was right outside the opening. Maby if I can will my tree to reach inside I could get rid of the vines and maby flee from Bomani.

The oak tree's root pulled itself out of the ground and began slowly slivering toward the opened glass door only to stop as some of the thorns whipped out at it, though they did not touch it only stopped it. I sighed but did not stop I continued to get the root in here.

_Just an inch, please at least an inch in here. _I begged inwardly.

But as soon as the tip of the root entered the thorns slashed at it and it was completely cut, this had the root retreating back to the ground where it burried all the way underground out of sight. I sighed again, I looked out at the rain one more time before crawling to the center of my room and laying down.

"Woah, what happened here?"

I sat up. "Embry what do you want?" I growled.

He blinked. "I wanted to see you. What happened to your long hair? And what happened to your house?"

"Lets see Bomani cut my hair, Bomani made thorns grow around all exits in this house to keep me in, oh and you lied to me about being a shapeshifter." I growled.

"Well you lied to me about being a murderer." Embry argued.

"Well I have my reasons." I spat. "Like, if I told you...you wouldn't like me."

Just as fast as that short arguement began it stopped and we just sat there stareing at each other both waiting for the other to speak. In truth I wanted to speak but what I wanted to say was for Embry to leave, to never visit or see me again to just forget we ever met. But then there was the problem of how I felt about him and I just couldn't bring myself to tell him to leave.

"My reason's the same." EMbry broke the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"My reason for lieing is the same as you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me." he admitted.

I smiled slightly but that smile evaporated within seconds and I was frowning. "Embry remember to go away in a few days, on the New Moon."

"What? Why?" he asked.

When he left I curled into a ball in the center of the floor, just trying to figure out what the heck I'm going to do on the new moon. That will be the perfect time to kill Bomani but that is also the time I have no control and Bomani does, turning me into a cold blooded murderer. How am I supposed to discuss a plan with the Cullen's if I'm trapped in my house?

"We could come to you."

I looked up to see Edward Cullen walking out of the trees, followed by Alice, Esma, Emmet, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie. Carlisle wasn't with them and neither was Nessie, Carlisle must be at the hospital working, while Nessie must be with Jacob. I shrugged and crawled over to the opening in the vine/thorn covered sliding glass doors. They stopped there as well.

"Okay well Bomani sort of is a shapeshifter and has some magic." I said.

"I'd say we have a challenge. Right?" Emmet laughed.

Esma nodded. "Now sweetie we're going to help you, but we need to know if anyone will be working with him so nobody gets hurt."

"No..he just controls me." I sighed.

The conversation and planning ended up taking longer than expected and half the time I get near panicking while we tried to find the right strategy-none seemed to work. Calmness always washed over me before I can go into panicking, which when I asked about it I was told Jasper did it and that he has power of people's emotions. I explained after that, that I'd rather be panicking than calm then I explained about the group hunting Bomani and me down.

"Their leader is Jynx. Don't hurt them they are after Bomani and Me." I finished.

"But if they are trying to kill you, shouldn't we stop them?" Jasper questioned, looking a little confused.

I shook my head. "My safety and life is not important, just get rid of Bomani then Jynx and her group can leave and stop the rest of the group that works for him."

"I thought you said nobody worked with him." Alice said.

"They aren't here in Washington. And I said nobody would be with him." I corrected.

Edward then spoke. "Bomani is coming. We better leave."

"Okay bye." I said as they twirled around and ran off into the forest.

I returned to the center of my room where I had been originally before the Cullens had arrived, then curled up in a ball. The front door opened then closed and Bomani walked into my room the next moment. He grunted something about me and left, I breathed a sigh of releif when that's all he did. I uncurled to get in a more comfortable position to fall asleep in.

_**Embry**_

I stood my ground and glared at Sam. "You can't be insisting on helping them kill Mes-Avira, my imprint!" I spat at him.

Sam looked like he was losing patience with me while our arguement continued without stopping. It's a good thing Nanu and Seth were on my side as well as Jacob and Nessie. But unfortunetly that wasn't enough because everyone else in the pack and their imprints were on Sam's and Jynx's side.

"Embry, if she and her brother are murderers they are a danger to everyone at La Push. So they must be killed." Sam said.

"You don't know that about Avira." Nanu objected.

"Oh do I, Jynx explained it." Sam replied.

Nanu stood up from where she sat by Seth and stormed forward to stand by me. "She doesn't know crap. I'm best friends with Avira, we've known each since we were five and I've made sure she wouldn't be like Bomani. And she's not! It's the New Moon that has her killing, Bomani has more power on the New Moon and he controls her. It's happened, it's the only time she is a killer, and I've been trying to get her away from that son of a bitch!"

"Controled or not they both need to be killed." Sam said.

"Go to hell Sam." oddly that came from my mouth. "Go to hell."

Sam was pissed now. "Do not! Talk to your alpha that way Embry Call."

"Why should he listen to you?" Nanu spat. "He actually listens to more than just one side of the story. I bet if you ever listen you'd be something more than the damn big bad wolf who nearly killed his imprint."

We all gasped in surprise and then the room fell silent. Jacob and I looked at Nanu in shock. How does she know that? Nobody knows that except everyone in the pack and their imprints. Seth hasn't told her yet, neither have I and neither has Jacob or Nessie. Nanu smirked and stepped forward a step, her anger was esculating I could tell, her hands shook slightly but still she kept calm enough not to phase.

"Nanu, please don't anger anyone to their breaking point." Seth whispered.

"Shut up Seth. I know what I'm doing." Nanu growled without taking her eyes off Sam.

Then Nessie stepped forward and stood by Nanu, this surprised us all by extremes. "Nessie, what are you doing? You don't even know Avira." Jacob hissed.

"Actually I've heard from Esma and Carlisle about some things about Avira." Nessie replied.

"How would they know her?" I demanded.

Nessie smiled and turned to face both Nanu and me. "I beleive she came to my family for help in stopping Bomani once and for all. I bet they're discussing a plan right now."

"That's my girl!" Nanu exclaimed. "Always get help from the vampires. Vampires are a lot nicer than shapeshifters by a long shot when it comes to listening and help."

"What?" I exclaimed. "She's getting help from them?"

"ENOUGH! Embry we are helping Jynx and that's final." Sam shouted.

Now it was my turn to get pissed, along with Nanu. I shook and crouched ready to phase even if we were in Emily's kitchen-I did not care. Nanu raised her arms as if about to take flight-probably preparing to phase as well. Jacob, Seth, Nessie, Paul, and Sam dragged Nanu and me outside and there we phased as did Sam. I leaped at him with my teeth bared, Nanu cawed and dove for him at

the same time...

**A/N:**

**:( Okay well when I typed this I was in a good mood, now I find at least half my cat's head is injured and his ear is very gross with some orange-red liquid slowly spilling from it. I am very worried for him, so this end of chapter's Auther's note is with me sad while the rest is fake excitement from my side. (no I'm not trying to get pity reviews) my poor kitty cat. Anyway here is the Auther's note I typed a few days ago:**

**Awe...isn't that sweet ya'll read the chapter and now are reading this Auther's Note that of course is a waist of anyone's time that doesn't think random newz for the rest of the story is important. It probably isn't important *shrugs* but I think it gives ya'll something more to think about. Okay so this was chapter 15 of course which means we are offically just three chapters behind the end of the story..that's right just three chapters are left.**

**Okay because we are almost at the end I would like to know if I should make a sequel or not to this story. Or just forget about it after uploading the last chapter? It's up to ya'll.**


	17. Control

**A/N:**

**Awe thanks. My cat went to the vet (he was easy to get into the cage...which means that something is deffeniantly wrong) and the vet said my cat would be fine! It makes me so so happy, to know my pride and joy that I've since I was three will be fine! Which is why I'm giving this chapter to ya'll. I am in a good mood and my own brother hasn't ruined it yet to make me hold this early update back.**

_**Messenger Of Evil **_**- Yes. Yes he is. Bomani sure is the Son of a Bi***, isn't he? Well here's that chapter you begged for, next time though put a KFC crunchy chicken leg on top. XD**

_**Fukuko-Chan **_**- A sequel...I see, maby maby not. We'll see what happens in the last chapter and if you don't like what happens at the end then there will be a sequel and a preview to said sequel.**

**I made waffles! Not really, but if I did I'd be eating them right now instead of keeping ya'll from reading. Well here's chapter 16 *sob* just two more chapters then it's over. *crie!***

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 16-**_** Avira**_

_Control_

He said it..I can't beleive it. He actually said it. I'm quivering in excitement right by the thorn covered sliding glass doors, just a minute agao before he left he said it. Today may be the last day I'll ever get to see him, but at least I'll know how he truely feels about me, even if tonight-the New Moon- I may be killed. I may not have ever dated him, kissed him, or even hugged him; he still said it. I tried to reach my hand out to the sunny outdoors only to have thorns slash the top of my hand, making me pull it back.

"Embry. I promise you.." I whispered but couldn't finish the sentence.

His scent still lingered where he had sat in front of the glass doors, where he had told me...I swallowed I wanted to hear it again, I wanted to see Embry again and hear him say it again.

"Avira."

I turned to see Bomani leaning against the doorway leading out of my room and into the hallway. "Yes Bomani." I said nervously.

"Happy New Moon." he said.

"Yup and tonight is the night you are more powerful." I muttered.

He chuckled, a dark chuckle that always made me shiver. "Yes and tonight I think you'll have a chance at the whole murders thing. I'd say maby the town elders and your shapeshifter friends."

"No! Not Embry!" I cried, but then clamped my mouth shut.

"Oh, so you like a shapeshifter who wants you dead?" Bomani began walking toward me.

I shook my head without looking at him, outside the sun shone brightly in the sky which of course had the plants in the forest growing ever so slightly every moment. My oak tree stretched out and up to reach the sun it seemed to want all the light for itself. I wondered at random what Bomani would do if that tree just somehow cut the vines and thorns off the glass doors.

"Well do you?" he asked crouched beside me.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

One of the oak tree's branches stopped reaching for the sky and slow began reaching for a thron vine, I smiled while continueing getting it to cut it. "You like someone who wants you dead?" he hissed.

"Embry doesn't want me dead he loves me!" I spat.

The branch sliced a vine but ended up hitting the window and cracking it. Bomani notices and makes the vines grow as well as chop the branch in half, I literally wince feeling a slight pinch from that. I scoot back away from the opening when I suddenly see the vines slowly reaching for me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No leaving until the moon is out." Bomani said.

"Why not?" I whispered.

He looked at me. "Because we have much to do before then and I can't have you running off."

_**Nanu**_

I sat down on the long white couch in the large white living room. On one half of the room the wall and door was glass, clear shiny glass in which allowd the brightly shining sun to brighten up the room. The three vampires in here glittered like they were made of crystal when the sun hit their skin. One of them stood way back by the front door with a look of boredom on his face while a bronze haired male sat in a white fluffy chair with a girl with beautiful brown curly hair sitting on the arm of the chair.

"You're friends with Avira?" asked the girl.

I nodded. "We've been friends since we were five. And I've kept her from turning into a murderer like her older brother Bomani."

"Tonight's the New Moon, Avira said we should be able to make a sneak attack while he's distracted controling Avira." the bronze haird boy said.

"That sounds about right." I nodded.

Seth smiled. "And we wanted to help ya'll since Sam is working with Jynx."

"Who's Jynx?" the girl asked.

"Jynx is the leader of the group hunting Avira and Bomani. Okay Bella?" Jacob answered.

"Oh okay." Bella replied.

There was a moment of silence then, most likely because everyone was in their own thoughts. I was actually happy for the silence since it gives me time to think of a plan to save Avira tonight. We might need a distraction so Bomani will not have the upper hand, but who'd be willing to be a distraction? I don't want to ask any of these people-er..vampires and shapeshifters that. What would they say to being 'bait'? Well I could cause the distraction while someone attacks, someone keeps Jynx from Avira, and then someone else gets Avira to safety. Hm, that doesn't sound like a very good plan. Come on brain, think!

"Can someone inform me of the plan to stop Bomani." Seth spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What is it vamps?" I asked, calling the vampires by the nickname that matched what they were. "It would come in handy if everyone knew."

"Okay," Edward replied. "The plan is..."

_**Avira**_

I bowed my head and did not fight back as the thorny vines wrapped paainfully around my wrists much like hand cuffs. Bomani did not seem to trust me so he apparently wants me in a viney thorn like jail with thorny cuffs around my already scarred wrists from other times. Tonight he might get his wish and I become a murderer again and I get closer to the top of Jynx's hit list. Is this what Bomani's plan is? Does he not only want me to kill innocent lives but also shapeshifters and the group hunting us? WHy I just asked myself that I have no clue.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." I muttered.

Bomani patted my head. "Don't worry you'll most likely make the top of Jynx's hit list tonight, it's a good thing little sister."

"No it's not Bomani." I muttered.

"To get rid of all the weak is good." Bomani hissed.

I whined in pain as the thorn cuffs tightened around my wrist and was nearing cutting off the circulation of blood to my hands, or tearing skin. But oddly I did not beg for Bomani to loosen them I kept my head bowed and my eyes on the carpet.

"Now I will be back." Bomani said.

When his footsteps faded out the door I looked from the carpet to my wrists. Step one for stopping him will have to be control. I closed my eyes and took a calm steady breath in through my nose and blew it out long and slow out of my mouth. This happened to be a breathing excercise that the oak tree outside my room had told me about the day before, when I had enough energy to control it for a few short moments.

"Control." I breathed.

I continued this excercise for many minutes without opening my eyes, eventually I began to feel the thorns on the vines sink into the vines but not untighten around my wrists. Yes just retreat little thorns. Loosen up vines please I need you to. I breathed in and out again, keeping up the excercise until I heard footsteps enter the house in which then I stopped and my eyes snapped open.

"I have returned." Bomani announced boredly. "And I have found the perfect location for tonight's event to take place in."

"Where is that?" I murmured.

"Somewhere I have found both vampire and shifters scents strongest." Bomani stated. "Might be the border, might be a battle feild. Who knows."

**A/N:**

**My poor readers. It was such a short chapter and there's only two chapters left. What will happen? Who will win? Jynx? Bomani? Avira and all of her friends that are helping? I will just let ya'll tell me what ya'll think. Guess. And I'll update again real soon.**


	18. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM

**A/N:**

**Thank you, Messenger Of Evil, Fakuko-Chan, and AngleDevilCat for reviewing last chapter. Here is chapte seventeen. After this chapter it is Chapter eighteen which is the last chapter. I do hope ya'll like reading this chapter, even if I wrote it pretty fast.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Sixteen year old, Avira Shade, moves to La Push, Washington with her 18 year old brother. But not just for a new life, but to run from a group hunting the two down. One day she is imprinted on by one of the wolves, making her life even more difficult than before. What will happen when her past comes into the light? Someone dies that's what. But who? OC/Embry**_

**Chapter 17-**_** Nobody**_

_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!_

He dragged her through the forest without speaking and without slowing his pace even when she whimpered in pain from sharp stones or fallen branches she stumbled or fell on. The forest was pitch black under the clear sky of that night, where there was no moon...where there was a new moon. Bomani shoved his younger sibling down in the grass of a large perfectly rounded clearing, there in the open he could already scent and sense as his enemies were on their way toward the clearing.

"Avira." Bomani said.

She looked up from where she crouched. "Yes Bomani?" she said.

"The moon is light, the night is black, time for the new moon to help you snap." Bomani chanted.

Avira froze her eyes and expression going blank as the spell went into her. She sat up slowly to the wave of Bomani's hand this was when not only a pack of horse sized wolves appeared behind him with Jynx's group, but a familey of vampires appeared in front of him. Nanu, Embry, Seth, and Jacob were with them all four in their animal forms but all had their eyes on Avira and Bomani.

"Stop Bomani or we'll kill you." came the calm sounding voice from Carlisle, but you could tell it was a viscious threat from such a calm easy going vampire doctor.

"Ya'll would kill me anyway." Bomani laughed.

Jynx was in her animal form, a silvery-gold eagle with ice blue eyes and with large black talons. She sank her talons into the bark of a tree, with a blink of her eyes the shifters in her group began circleing the sky above. Nanu, Bella, and Rasalie shot forward to circle in front of Bomani.

"Distractions how lovely." he chuckled. "Avira, my dear younger sister."

Avira spun around, her blank expression now held menace and darkness, her silver eyes now were ash black while her usually frightened frown was curled into a dark smile. She raised her hands which in turn brought tree roots covered in sharp points to wrap around the three and throw them out of sight. Bomani nodded then, and the fight was on to kill both Avira and him...mostly him.

Sam leaped only to be thrown back by thorn covered vines in which Bomani had grown, Paul managed to dodge them long enough to sink his teeth into Bomani's leg but then he too was thrown. Avira had no trouble in fighting anyone off but she did get worse injuries than her sibling, being that she continued to freeze for breif moments to argue with herself inwardly. Embry was not fighting Bomani nor Avira, he was fighting off the magical people from Jynx's group, landing deep bites on them and retrieving long gashes himself.

Rosalie snarled soon when she had returned, her skin was pink where the roots had touched her leaving behind stinging injuries. The pissed off blonde vampire lunged toward Bomani with her sharp white teeth bared and ready to bite down on him.

"Fools you are dealing with two of the most powerful beings in the world." Bomani laughed.

_**Embry**_

Seriously? Is that damn mother fucker gloating already? Does he think he'll win? Does he think Avira will stay as she is right now? I looked over at my imprint she looked blood thirsty and oddly frightening for once in her life, well for the first time I've seen. Her magic was near indestructable, Jynx's group could not get past Avira's tree roots or tree branches as she controled them. Just then breaking into my thoughts, teeth sank into my shoulder; I turned to find that it was Jared.

_Get off. _I growled and snapped at his muzzle.

_No you damn traitor, I won't let you endanger Kim. _He spat back.

Seriously? And I thought he'd understand since he in fact also has an imprint of his own. I shook my head in disbeleif toward my pack brother; I sank my teeth in his muzzle which loosened his grip on my shoulder. Jared shook his head but I did not let go until his teeth completely left my now bleeding shoulder. Then I released him to attack another hawk shifter that was in Jynx's group.

_Embry please don't, we know Avira's your imprint but you don't have to fight us. _Brady said, he was watching as I fought Jared and the hawk.

_I am trying to keep Avira from being killed by my brothers or anyone they are working with._ I spat.

_**Avira**_

I raised my hand and pushed forward which had two of the trees surrounding the clearing to knock two hawks coming at me to the ground. No! I don't want to hurt anyone! My hands once again made roots come from the ground and slash at Embry's pack, Jynx's group, and even...the Cullens! No they are trying to help me, they aren't attacking me! I squeeze my eyes shut, clench my teeth, and make my hands and arms freeze midattack at another hawk as well as another wolf.

_I don't want to be a killer. _I whimpered inwardly.

One of the wolves, a black one. Sam? Yeah Sam, leaped at me while I was argueing with myself in my head then sank his teeth into one of my arms. The pain that shot through me did not bring on a cry of pain from my lips but another round of boiling anger. I grabbed his throat with one hand which in turn had roots covered in silver thorns wrap around it.

"Bite me, I kill you." I hissed, tightening my grip.

Sam growled and barked at me with anger which was turning to fright as I continued to tighten my grip around his throat. Soon he would be dead, I didn't stop attacking others I was just more intuned on killing Sam. Sam the leader of a pack of damn wolf shifters that want me dead. He began to whimper minutes later-that brought me back to normal just long enough to let go and back away.

"Sam I'm so sorry." I whispered.

_**Nanu**_

I watched as Avira was about to kill the very wolf that I had been yelling at for the past few days on not killing Avira, it shocked me how cold her face was. Avira wasn't like that, she was nice never thinking about herself only others; I was about to go and stop her but then her eyes widened. She released Sam and stumbled back. I sighed in releif seeing as she was fighting the dark magic spell Bomani (and the new moon) had put on her.

_Nanu I don't want to hurt you. _My brother's voice came into my head.

I twirled around to face my brother, we both were in our animal forms, up high above the clearing preparing to attack someone. _I don't want to hurt you either, Drake. _I replied.

_Then stop trying to keep Avira alive. _he told me.

_What? Hell no! _I shouted.

_**Nobody**_

The fight soon was getting extremely deadly even the vampire-the white marble skinned people who cannot be killed or hurt- were tiring and looking as if they'd die on the spot. Avira and Bomani's powers were not only effecting that small section of the forest but far off nearing the town of Forks and the town on the reservation were the growing thorn covered roots of the trees. Because of the fight the plants were steadily growing blood thirsty, nobody knew this though not one soul.

Avira spun around just as another shifter came at her, she knocked him back midleap with a nonthorn covered tree root. She was panting with eyes half silver half ash black-she was trying desperately not to hurt anyone or kill anyone. Her attempts were not going too well as Bomani's own attacks whipped at her as well bringing her out of her thin line of control. Embry, Nanu, and the Cullens noticed this so instead of trying to keep the struggleing teen alive the spun and surrounded Bomani.

"Get Avira to calm down, Embry." Carlisle shouted.

Embry nodded with argueing then ran back to Avira. She took down another hawk, this one being Jynx, before she turned to Embry.

"E-Embry?" Avira stammered, freezing.

Throughout this entire fight she had not seen her one true love at all, the one she wanted to hear from to hear that he loved her. Embry nodded slowly walking up to her with both his ears and his tail down, like a wolf would do if they were approaching their alpha who might be pissed or not. Avira got down on her knees and reached one hand out gently, one hand that had instead of wooden true roots twisting around her arm but what looked like the roots of marigolds.

_Yes Avira it's me. Embry. I know you won't hurt me. _he thought.

"Was it true?" she whispered putting her hand on his furry head.

_Yes. It's true, I love you Avira Shade killer or not, I know it is not you. _he thought.

Avira's eyes slowly began shifting when Embry nodded, they were going from ash black to silver-the original color of her eyes. Her hair oddly shifted as well instead of raven black with pale blonde streaks it now was all pale blonde, a very pale-pale blonde. You could almost see the soft skin beneath it was so light. She smiled at Embry about to speak again but then talons met her spine and she let out an agonized shreak.

"He hates you Avira." Bomani's dark voice came from the hawk that had attacked. "Embry wants you dead, he's tricking you."

_What? No! I'm not. I love you Avira. _Embry cried in his head.

Nobody could reach the two, Bomani had made a wall of thorns and vines around them which lashed out at anyone who came at it. Everyone stood watching the scene before them.

"Embry has been lieing to you all along. So has Nanu." Bomani hissed.

Avira shook her head.

_Avira I do love you. Don't listen to him! Remember? Sisters forever blood related or not. _Nanu wailed in her mind as she dove and flew back from the thorns.

_I LOVE YOU Avira! Don't listen to him! _Embry shouted in his head.

Bomani sank his talons in deeper, reaching bone. "Listen to me, I am your brother. I have given you the power to fight them off, the power you keep back any other day."

**A/N:**

**Sorry it was so short and such a fail but still it's something I do hope you liked it anyway.**


	19. Feathers

**A/N:**

**Hola. Sorry for the wait but here is the final chapter of Falling Feathers. Thanks to anyone who had reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I must admit though before you read. I laughed my head off while writing this entire chapter! It is my faverite chapter of this story and I just love what Bomani does.**

**~Chapter 18: Feathers~**

Bomani sank his talons in deeper, reaching bone. "Listen to me, I am your brother. I have given you the power to fight them off, the power you keep back any other day."

Avira began to shake, her eyes flashed from silver to soot black then back, and she tried to listen to not Bomani but to her own mind. What was she supposed to do? Listen to Bomani-her flesh and blood brother-or listen to her mind which was telling her to try to fight him, to help Embry. She looked to the wolf in question who stood with wide eyes on the other side of the barrier where everyone else was. His eyes showed the love and worry he had for her, and it tore her heart apart. Avira had been hurting him, him and all the others who did not deserve to be hurt.

"Come now, sister of mine." Bomani purred. "Kill them. Kill them all."

"Brother." Avira murmured.

Avira's eyes drooped closed and her shaking began to increase violently. "Yes Avira. Listen to me and kill them."

_But I don't want to kill them. _Avira thought. _Especially not Embry._

"Yes Avira, just keep thinking like that." Edward Cullen said.

On the other side of the barrier, as everyone was distracted by what was happening, thorned vines and tree roots wrapped around them swiftly. Bella looked down and opened her mouth to say something only to be yanked down and then back. It wasn't long before everyone else followed, everyone who else who were on the ground.

"Avira keep listening to me." Bomani chuckled.

_Listen to Bomani. _Avira thought.

_No darling, don't listen to Bomani. You are not meant to work for him. _A gentle voice whispered into Avira's mind.

"But-"

_Listen to your own thoughts honey, time needs you to listen to yourself. _intterupted the voice.

"Listen to myself?" she asked.

Embry ripped the vines and roots from his paws and whipped his head around to where he looked back at the barrier and at the two beings inside it. Just as Avira had asked that Embry saw that she looked directly at him and into his eyes. Was she asking for his permission to listen to herself? Embry wanted to shout that she could always control her own life and her own actions the whole time! only, he nodded with an encouraging wolfy grin.

If his imprint followed herself then this might actually end well and she won't be killed by any of them. He took a step toward the barrier only to be yanked backwards by more vines; Embry howled in pain as the thorns sank down to bone.

Hearing Embry's howl of pain made Avira wince which in turn brought fire up to the surface. Embry was being hurt! The one she loved was being hurt! Bomani's fault! Bomani's fault! Avira's eyes flashed open only now they weren't silver nor soot black, they were bright rosey red with the color filling up the entire eyes including the whites and pupils. Why should Bomani not get hurt too! If he wants her to use her powers, so be it! And just like that her hands and arms were gone, as were her legs and entire being. In it's place was a bright silver hawk a few inches bigger than Bomani's hawk form but many times skinnier. There were gasps from the others but those did not concern her.

"Bomani!" the silver hawk shouted, Avira's voice echoing loud and clear from it's white beak.

Bomani flapped his wings until he had flown a few inches away from his sister; Avira used her talons to rip her clothes clean off and then she stood there glaring deadly daggers at him. When he recovered from the shock he narrowed his eyes. "Just because you finally shapeshifted doesn't mean you can defeat me."

"Oh yeah." Avira snapped.

With wings spread and talons sinking into the earth the two birds took to the sky, bringing with them the whips of thorns. They twisted together as they slashed their talons at one another as much as snapped with their sharp beaks, while below the now freed wolves and vampires fought not just each other but also Jynx's group.

Injuries were recieved, anger and hate boiled up in everyone. What was happening? The Cullens' eyes went from amber to dark gray, they snarled feral snarls and bared their teeth before quickly snapping at the nearest shapeshifter whether it was wolf or bird. The wolves too had viscious growls escaping their throats and tried to destroy the vampires. Each group, friend or foe tried to destroy the opposite.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Bella very nearly bit Jacob on the muzzle only to be knocked aside by Paul who tried to rip the young vampress's arm off.

No!

Sam launched himself at Carlisle only to be knocked aside by Esma. Jynx ripped flesh from Collin in her sudden anger, Collin sank his teeth into the bird shapeshifter's wing;Jynx's loud caw of pain could not be heard over the snarls and other cries of pain that came from the others.

This can't be happening!

Up in the air Avira managed to leave a long gash across Bomani's chest before getting her wing broken. She spiraled downward like a broken kite only to get snatched by Bomani who had grabbed her broken wing into his mouth and yanked. Avira cried out in pain, she sslashed her talons over one of his eyes to try to get him to release her...it did not work.

"You dare try to fight me!" Bomani growled.

She whimpered.

"I'll show you, I'll show you what happens when someone tries to fight me."

Then it was all over, with feathers fluttering down like rain...silver feathers. Some covered in blood other ripped to shreds. What followed said feathers was the slowly changing body of a ivory girl with her head turned over one hundered and eighty degrees to the right. Blood poured from her opened mouth, staining her vory skinned face. Bomani stared into the wide open fear filled eyes of his sister until she hit the ground and then he flew away.

All the anger, hate, and violence disappeared emmediatly from the clearing. Nobody moved but stared down at the still form that was the reason they had even been fighting for. feathers covered most of her body, but still Alice Cullen walked slower than a normal human over and covered the body with her jacket, all but her head.

"We fought over her and her brother at first, then..." Jasper trailed off.

Sam phased back and quickly put his shorts on. "Somehow we ended up trying to kill each other instead of who we were really trying to kill."

_Timeis prescious, but not finished..._

**A/N:**

**Don't you just love how my mind works and what it loves? Imagine death to Avira! Long live Bomani! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Now just say the word and I will make a sequal. Also say what you thought of this fail yet cool chapter. (it was written quickly, that's why it was such bad quality)**


	20. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

_Time is precious but not finished..._

_...death is only the beginning._

_Worlds soon will collide, creatures will fight,_

_and a sacrifice will be given._

**-A/N-**

**How's that for an Epilogue. haha! Ya'll have to wait for the sequel now, which may or may not be up today. Maby tomorrow. Who knows? Either way already in the productions of making the sequel's prologue. The sequel is called **_**Rising Dreams **_**and I do hope you'll stay around to read it. Because Bomani's not finished. TeeHee.**


End file.
